Learning how to be a halfbreed
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru gets cursed and is a cute 6 year old halfbreed while helping Inuyasha, their father being resurrected and a lot of crazy rumors going around? Fluff, war, total chaos and learning how to be a halfbreed. PLZ R&R! 1 chap left
1. The unintended curse

Learning how to be a half-breed

Chapter 1: The unintended curse

Sesshomaru was sitting by a tree watching Rin pick flowers as usual. It was like she did nothing other than that. Sesshomaru just sighed and went back to wondering when he should attack Inuyasha next, and what his reason would be. He couldn't use the tessaiga excuse, the revenge excuse or the you-attacked-Rin excuse. Saying he was just plain bored wouldn't work. Nothing was happening so he was bored, bored, bored and more bored. He was so happy he would never have to suffer being a half-breed.

With Naraku and his detachments

"URG! I hate that filthy half-breed Inuyasha! If he didn't have that stupid sword, he'd of been dead a long time ago and I wouldn't have to worry about him!" Naraku stated that very angrily. He hated it when people got in his way like that.

"Perhaps if he could be more like Shippo, being young and defenseless things would be better for you." Kanna said in her dead voice.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have to go after him all the time either." Kagura said annoyed. She would rather go after Sesshomaru. She smiled at that last thought.

"If he were a child, yes! That would be perfect! You are a genius Kanna!" Naraku was now happier than ever. Kanna and Kagura just looked at each other. They both knew that Naraku didn't act like that unless he was extremely happy.

"I will have a curse ready for him in no time. Kukukukukukuku!"

With Inuyasha and the others

"I'm bored! Can't we go play a game or something?" Shippo wined. Inuyasha thought that his annoyed voice was so annoying. He just gave him a noogie and left. Secretly, Inuyasha wished Sesshomaru would attack right then and there. Coincidently, his wish came true.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you prepared to die?"

"Hah! You wish! What's your reason for attacking us this time! I love to hear all of your excuses."

"I'm just bored, like you. The only difference between that is that my opinion matters. A half-breed like you doesn't even deserve a place in society. Ah, there's my excuse, you're a half-breed and a disgrace to my clan."

Inuyasha was just fuming at that last comment.

"OH THAT"S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Sesshomaru just smiling that he had a challenge accepted it and leapt into the battle.

Meanwhile, with a dark sorceress

"I have done it! I have resurrected the might Inutaisho! He will have to obey me and I will become the ruler of all the lands! Muahahahahahaha!"

She took a close look at the man she had resurrected. He was HUGE! His hair was in a high ponytail and it was long and white. He had soft yet determined amber eyes and was sort of tan. To her eyes, he was magnificent.

The dark sorceress had no idea how wrong she was. In an instant, her dead body was hanging on the floor.

"I would never allow myself to be ordered by a weak dark sorceress such as yourself."

He got up and left the body to lye there limply (I know, that was redundant.)

Back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Rin and Jaken finally arrived at the scene. Once they arrived, neither fighter had their sword, they were just wrestling each other on the ground.

"You're a goner this time Sesshomaru!"

"I do believe it's the other way around, little brother." Sesshomaru just snapped back.

They continued fighting like little kids strangling each other not even noticing that a certain someone that was very recently resurrected was watching them do this. He shook his head and walked over to them.

"Both of you, STOP THIS! I have returned after a 200 year absence just to find my sons trying to kill each other, one with the very sword I gave them and the other with an evil sword created to destroy that sword!" Inutaisho was enraged and he lifted both of his sons by the roughs of their kimonos. Glaring at both of them, they were both scared but only Inuyasha showed it.

"So, apologize to each other."

They said fake apologies to each other and Inutaisho figured it would have to do. He let them both walk on the ground again and he had no idea how happy they were to be alive. Inutaisho just rolled his eyes and decided to talk to both of them and get to know both of them. He was hoping that Sesshomaru had become less power hungry but he was wrong.

Just then, Naraku arrived with the evilest grin ever on his face.

"Naraku, what do you want? Your death wish to come true?" Inuyasha was getting mad. So many things were happening. He had no idea that they were just beginning.

"No, I came here to finish you off once and for all."

"Ha, good luck with that. You're a dead man now!"

Sesshomaru decided to join him and the rest decided to just watch. Inutaisho wanted to see how powerful they both were. The fighting went on for about 15 minutes and nothing happened. Just fighting, fighting and more fighting. No one had gotten hurt or anything like that. It was starting to become sort of dull. That was until Naraku took out a bow and arrow.

It wasn't any ordinary arrow though. It was glowing green and it was visibly cursed. It wasn't sacred like Kagome's, just cursed.

"What's that for? Is it another pathetic attempt to kill us?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh, this one is only for Inuyasha. You'll have to wait your turn. Maybe next time." Naraku said in a cold mocking voice. That made Sesshomaru angry. No one was going to kill Inuyasha except for himself. That was the one rule Sesshomaru had made in his mind.

Naraku shot the arrow and it was going to be a bulls eye. Naraku was laughing insanely and didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was in the way after. Naraku didn't even know that his only chance to use that curse had been wasted, and it hit Sesshomaru instead.

When Naraku looked hoping to see Inuyasha laying there paralyzed, he saw everyone crowding around Sesshomaru who was in Inuyasha's place.

"NO! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED HIM! IT WAS MY ONE CHANCE!"

"Sesshomaru, are you okay, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho was now begging his elder son to wake up. His cries were in vein (I just felt like writing that)

Inuyasha was still stunned that Sesshomaru had taken the hit for him. No, he wouldn't let his big brother sacrifice his life for him, sort of like old times when Sesshomaru protected him. No one knew it was because Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha instead, but there was no denying that that wasn't the whole thing of it.

"Pull the arrow out! It's melting!" Rin was screaming. Kagome tried to get it but it was covered in some sort of acid. No human could touch it, only a demon could and by the time Inutaisho reached for it, it had sunk in. Sesshomaru was dead (well, they thought he was) and Inutaisho's eyes were then glowing red and if Inuyasha had been full dog demon, his would be too.

Inutaisho just transformed into his dog form and was now at Naraku's neck. Naraku was down until he let out the miasma and escaped. Inutaisho was going to avenge Sesshomaru's death, there was no question about it. He just joined everyone else for having a reason to hate Naraku. He had only been alive for 45 minutes!

Everything was depressing. Sesshomaru was thought to be dead, it started to rain and there was thunder. Rin took one last look at her lord until she got really confused.

"Uh, Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's ears are gone."

"His ears can't be gone Rin, the arrow hit him in the chest"

"No, really, their gone."

Jaken decided to take a look and to his amazement, they were.

"Huh? He had ears before and I know that for sure! Where are they?"

That's when Sango realized

"Hey, look at the top of his head! He has…. Dog ears?"

Everyone looked in awe and also noted that his stripes had faded. Soon, his body was beginning to shrink. Sesshomaru had the body of a six year old and was a half-demon. He had dog ears just like Inuyasha and he still had the crescent moon on his forehead. He was small and well, cute. Sesshomaru's eyes had grown (to the regular anime character) in size. His kimono was now way to big for him and he was about half of Inuyasha's size. There was silence until they heard a little kid voice say

"Where am I?"

What were they going to do now?


	2. Lesson One: Put up with ear playing

Chapter 2

Lesson one: Put up with ear-playing

Everyone stood there shocked. Was that the almighty Sesshomaru they had always known?

"Oh great, I have to put up with my son being 6 again."

"No one answered my question? Where am I?"

"Where you got shot by the arrow protecting me."

"Why would I do that?"

Inuyasha was partly offended by Sesshomaru's last comment.

"Aaawww! Lord Sesshomaru has really cute dog ears!" Rin started playing around with his ears which involved pulling them around. Sesshomaru let out a little yelp and twitched them away. All the girls squealed at that. Soon, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Shippo were playing with the ears.

"Father, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Sesshomaru felt pathetic having to plead to his father to save him for the 3 humans and young demon. How was he going to survive?

"Okay, everyone, get off of him. He was just put under a curse helping your friend and now your torturing him. That's not to fair, now is it?"

Everyone got off of Sesshomaru who just looked traumatized.

"Inuyasha, would you mind getting your little-big brother some new clothes."

"No problem Dad." Inuyasha felt bad that he had only technically know his father for about an hour and he didn't even have a chance to get to know him.

Inuyasha's POV

This seriously sucks. I've known my dad for an hour and he's already playing favorites. How is this going to turn out? I guess it was my fault for getting Sesshomaru in this mess. Who knows though, maybe he'll accept half-demons after the spell is broken. This might turn out better then it seems, hopefully. If not, then I might live with the pain of having my brother's life miserable. There has to be a way to save him.

End POV

Inuyasha came up to a village and found a kimono designer.

"Can you give me a good Kimono? It's for Sesshomaru."

"Why should I give a kimono to a half-breed like you? And, wait, the Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, the Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sounded annoyed while saying that.

"Oh, I'll get my best one right away, tell him to please not kill me!" The woman looked very strange. She had dark brown, almost black eyes and short black hair. She was a very plain person that was obviously a coward and had a very frilly pink and blue Kimono. She looked funny.

"It has to be one that'll fit a little about 6 year old kid."

"I never knew he had a son."

"He does-"

"Wow, this is HUGE! I'll tell everyone I know! Here's the best kimono that's child-sized that I could find. Bye!"

"Yeah, but you should know that Sess-"

"Good bye! Thanks for telling me! Have a nice day!" The crazy kimono designer left to tell everyone the false news about Sesshomaru's 'son'.

With everyone else

"Aaawww, Sesshomaru is so cute!" Kagome picked him up and started cradling him in her arms.

"LET ME GO! AK!"

"I want to hold him next!" Sango chimed happily.

Miroku watched all this in fascination. Little Sesshomaru seemed to have a serious way of being a good lady getter. He decided that maybe he would take advantage of this opportunity.

Inuyasha came back soon after that with a kimono that basically looked like Sesshomaru's already.

"Lord Inutaisho, you're alive! You won't believe the huge news that's going around now! Did you know that Sesshomaru has a son?"

"Sesshomaru has a son?" Inutaisho asked confused to the black haired dog demon from his clan. He looked a lot like Inuyasha actually, but it wasn't him.

"Yes, apparently a half-demon servant went to the most famous kimono designer in all of Japan and he told her about him! And-"

The dog demon was cut off when he saw little Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had some different qualities then big him so you probably guessed what happened.

"That's the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's son? A half-breed? Since when did he sleep around with humans? I thought you were the only one that fell that low."

Inutaisho was mad at that comment and hit him so hard that he went flying across the field they were standing in. They could barely see him get up and run away.

"So I'm my own son, huh?" Sesshomaru said madly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed nervously and started saying

"I swear! She jumped to conclusions. I thought it was just going to be a small rumor going around that village, not all over the country. Besides, she wouldn't let me finish any of my sentences. That's what happened, honestly!"

"Human, if you tell Inuyasha to 'sit' like you have done before, I promise I will let you play with my ears all you want."

"OKAY! Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and Kagome immediately picked Sesshomaru up and started playing with his ears. Inuyasha was just plain mad at both of them.

Sesshomaru was let down to go play in the fields a bit and to breathe.

"Well, we should get going to the next village to find a place to stay for the night, shall we?" Miroku was eager to try out his evil lady killer plan.

"Okay, lets go back to that village." Sango suggested.

"NO! We already conned them into letting us stay the night there." Miroku also wanted to find new women.

"Well, we're also close to Satsuki's village, why don't we go there?" Shippo suggested.

"Okay then, let's go!" Miroku remembered that they could easily stay at head mans castle because of her, and he hadn't flirted with any of the women there. They headed on their way to get to the next village.

"You con people to get into shelter?" Inutaisho asked curiously to Inuyasha.

"Mainly, Miroku does it without asking us. We just go along with it after he does it."

"O-kaayyy," Inutaisho responded confused.

"It's starting to get dark. We should be there soon though." Sango remarked.

"Yes, and probably time for the children to go to bed."

"Okay, Rin, go to sleep." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin responded obediently and went onto Ah-Un and fell right asleep. Shippo did the same.

"Father, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're one of the children too."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are now go to bed."

"NEVER!"

Inutaisho easily picked Sesshomaru up before he could run away and just let him struggle. Everyone just stared at them.

"He'll wear himself out." Inutaisho responded to their stares coolly. Surely enough, in 10 minutes flat, Sesshomaru was sound asleep.

"Wow, you're good." Sango just decided to break the silence.

"I had to do this every single night when he was younger."

"No wonder."

Inuyasha was getting jealous about the fact that Sango was getting to know Inutaisho before he could.

"Not meaning to offend you Inuyasha, but also the fact that now he's only half-demon, it mad things much easier.

Kagome tried to control herself from just grabbing Sesshomaru out of Inutaisho's arms, he was just so cute and you could hear Sesshomaru breathing heavily. It was just too cute! They arrived at the village and they were let in immediately. Sesshomaru learned how to take advantage of his new ears, but tomorrow, he would have to learn how to be taken advantage of. Will Miroku's evil plan work?


	3. Lesson Two: Being taken advantage of

Chapter 3:

Lesson 2: Learn being taken advantage of

Sesshomaru sat by Rin looking out the window of the head mans' castle. It was very sunny out and they were alone in the room. Inuyasha and Inutaisho left to talk to get to know each other by a large oak tree. No one was in sight except for Shippo playing with Satsuki. They had no idea that Miroku was waiting for Rin to leave.

"These strange things that are actually eatable that Kagome calls lollipops are delicious!" Sesshomaru said sort of unclear because he had one in his mouth.

"I like them too. I'm going to go outside and maybe get to know Satsuki and Shippo. Bye Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Bye Rin."

Miroku did a little victory dance and jumped into the bushes when Rin left. He sneaked inside towards Kagome's bag. He took out an entire bag of lollipops.

"Sesshomaru, I got something for you!" Miroku said in a mischievous voice.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said eagerly. He was starting to act more like a kid.

"If you come outside with me for a while, you can have the whole bag of lollipops."

"REALLY?" Sesshomaru's face looked like .

"Yes really, now come on." He was playing right into his hands.

They left outside and went towards the bridge where underneath, many beautiful village girls were playing in the water.

"If you want the lollipops, you must go to them and pretend that I'm your father. Can you do that?""

"What about my real father?"

"We'll just keep that our little secret."

"Um, OKAY!"

Sesshomaru went down to the women and tripped down and rolled down (ouch.)

When he got up, he shook his head rapidly and looked around to see many female faces staring at him. They looked curious and they were all frowning. Sesshomaru felt that maybe it was because he was a half-breed at the moment that was being treated like that. He looked sad and started to leave up the hill to Miroku. Until he was snatched by one of the women going "Aaawww! He's so adorable!"

"Let me hold him next!" One of the women ordered.

"No, I want to!" There was soon a big argument going across all of them. Then some started leaving, and coming back with bags. Sesshomaru was scared they were going to do his hair. As soon as they all left and came back they all opened their bags and there was lots of candy!

Sesshomaru gasped in delight as they started feeding it to him. Miroku started to watch in horror knowing that for sure Inutaisho was going to find out. Then he decided that he would have to just keep Sesshomaru away for him for the whole day.

Miroku went down to the women and said

"Oh, Sesshomaru! There you are you silly little boy! Come back here!"

Sesshomaru didn't want to until he remembered the lollipops and jumped straight out of the women's arms and into Miroku's.

"Hi Mo- I mean father!"

"Aaawww, so you're his father!"

"Yes, he was being crazy again and wandered off."

"Yes, it is believable. It's obvious that he's a half-breed but he is so adorable and has your smile!"

"Yes, but tragically, a long time ago, his mother died and we've been alone ever since."

"That's so sad." All the women said at once. Miroku did a hand movement that signaled he was going to move on and started to flirt with the women. They still gave Sess candy while flirting and actually laughed when he groped them.

No one noticed but Shippo and Satsuki were watching from above the bridge. Shippo looked absolutely disgusted.

"I can't believe he's taking advantage of Sesshomaru like that."

"He's taking advantage of him? I'm jealous of him because he's getting so much candy!"

Rin walked beside them and looked down saying

"I think he's going to get really hyper."

They all nodded and left to go get Inutaisho (Yeah, miroku's dead.)

With Inutaisho and Inuyasha

"Well Inuyasha, I've gotten to know you much better since when we first saw each other."

"Yeah, me too."

They smiled at each other and were about to hug until Shippo came running up.

"I think you should know something."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha were getting so annoyed with Shippo now.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Miroku's taking serious advantage of Sesshomaru. We think he bribed him into impressing the women."

"What!" Inutaisho got really mad and left to where his sons scent lead him. Inuyasha did the same and sure enough, when they got there, Sesshomaru was feasting on candy and Miroku was flirting with lots of women.

"He's a lot like you in a way. He's cute like his father is." A woman was flirting with Miroku. That made them all confused. Inutaisho was up there. It took them a minute to realize they thought Miroku was his father.

"Oh, that unholy monk is going to pay now!" Inutaisho's eyes were flashing red. Shippo saw where Inuyasha got his temper from.

Miroku was laughing until Inutaisho came down with the people with him behind him looking really mad. Miroku gulped. All the women screamed.

"Save us monk!" They were all begging him. Great, he was going to have to fight against a huge, mad, demon lord parent.

"Evil sprit begone!" He used a fake scroll cause he knew if he actually used a real one and hurt him he was even deader. Nothing happened, except Miroku was pushed at full force into the river. Miroku came up for air after a minute and begged Inutaisho to stop. By that time, all the women left screaming leaving Sesshomaru and the candy behind. No one noticed that Sesshomaru finished all the candy which was equal to at least 25 big fuzzy peach bags. Luckily, Sesshomaru was the type that ate a lot and never got fat.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any words to say to this monk before he dies?"

Sesshomaru thought for a bit and nodded. He went up to Miroku and said

"Payuppayuppayup!"

"Oh no you got him hyper." Inutaisho said with dread. He let Miroku down and tried to catch Sesshomaru before he ran away. Miroku fell into the river. Inutaisho's first grabs missed but the 13th one, he got him. Sesshomaru was clapping happily and saying

"Letsplayagainletsplayagain!"

They went back to the castle with a soaking wet Miroku and he sneakily gave Sesshomaru the lollipops.

"Shippo, Satsuki, Rin, do you all want another lollipop?"

They all nodded their heads vigorously. Kagome chuckled a bit and looked in her bag and said

"The whole bag is missing?"

"NO!" all the children yelled in disappointment. They then saw Sesshomaru sucking on many of them at once.

"Sesshomaru! You have to share you know!" Kagome scolded him. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. He pulled out all the lollipops at once and said

"But the monk promised if I went down to the women and did what he said I could have them."

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru and then Sango got up and left towards a horrified Miroku.

"Miroku you sick pervert! How could you do such a thing to someone who might of even sacrificed his life for your best friend!"

Sango then slapped Miroku and the hit was so loud that it went through the ages (felt like writing that too.)

Sesshomaru finished all the lollipops and as soon as it was about 8:30, he fell asleep right in Inuyasha's arms. They were going to have a long day tomorrow, and bad news will come along with it.


	4. Guide books and brotherly love

Chapter 4

They had a peaceful night at Satsuki's house. No demons attacked or anything. Only Miroku's sick temptations. Sesshomaru woke up and by that time, they had all left the castle and he was being dragged along by his father. He had his pelt over Sesshomaru cause it was raining hard.

"About time you were awake."

"Uh, yeah, don't know why I slept so long." Sesshomaru said in sort of a stoned voice. He was feeling very dizzy and he didn't know why. He had occasional black outs and things like that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you feeling well?" Jaken said in his annoying voice.

"I feel fine, Jaken, why do you ask?"

"You're bobbing your head up and down like you're trying to stop from something."

"It's fine. I probably only need to walk for a couple moments. That's all."

Inutaisho let Sesshomaru out from under his pelt. Sesshomaru smiled cause he always liked the rain. He ran up to his big-little brother and overheard him talking to Miroku.

"You know, you should really just stick with Sango's butt."

"I know, but I saw the way Sango and Kagome were all over Sesshomaru. I thought it was the perfect opportunity. I didn't take the time to think of the bad things that would happen."

"You idiot."

"I know, I know."

Sesshomaru was then disturbed when Kagome picked him up and started cradling him again.

"Why do you torture me, human!"

"I have something for you!"

"Is it candy?" Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of candy. He may of developed a fear of it from yesterday. Poor little Sesshomaru, yet he didn't know that it was just beginning.

"No, here, it's a journal. Inutaisho told me you always loved to write and you should do something to pass the time." Kagome smiled warmly at him. Sesshomaru was really excited and taken over by his child and human instincts at the same time.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sesshomaru then hugged Kagome and ran over to Ah Un. He sat down and began to write. He was making a book. He called it 'How to be a half-breed.' He figured that if he wouldn't be able to get over the curse soon, he may as well learn how to be one and try to understand them.

"Aaawww, did you just see what he did to me!" Kagome said in a happy voice to Sango.

"I know, he's so cute!"

"Don't tell him this, but I kind of hope he doesn't reverse the spell. Besides, Sesshomaru seems to be sort of enjoying it too." Kagome said when she lowered her voice to a whisper. She hoped Sesshomaru couldn't hear them but she was wrong. But, Sesshomaru was sort of enjoying it. He refused to tell anyone.

"I can hear you, Kagome and Sango."

"You can, and did you just say my name? Yay!" Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru using it as an excuse to huggle him. Sango did the same.

Inutaisho laughed and said

"Look on the bright side Sesshomaru, they aren't as bad as your mother."

"Yes, that's very true."

"Tell us what your mother did, please?" Kagome and Sango were pleading.

Flashback

"Aaawww, Fiera, your son is so cute!" Sesshomaru's mother with orange hair said in a cutesy voice.

"I know, isn't he! I love inviting you all over so we can play games with him." Sesshomaru's mother said happily.

"Especially how he goes along with it so well!" She added. She had Sesshomaru in a tight headlock. She could only wish Sesshomaru went along with it.

Sesshomaru just looked up at his cruel mother. He hated it when he had to spend time with her alone when his father was away. It was true that she was beautiful. She had long sky blue hair (like the hints of it in Sesshomaru's hair) and had a blue crescent moon on her forehead. She also had to stripes on each cheek and ocean blue eyes to match the crescent moon. Sesshomaru sometimes wished either his eyes were blue like his mothers or had a yellow moon. He thought it would look better.

"Time to play our little game, you remember how to play it don't you Sesshy?"

"Yes, I know Mommy." Sesshomaru was forced to call her that and he was tempted to call her 'stupid wench all the time. If he didn't, he was afraid she would use her poison attacks on him (but she wouldn't, Sesshomaru just thought she only liked him for his looks.) She was a poison demon after all.

Sesshomaru could only sit there and wait for them to do (the make-over). They would do his hair in many pink ribbons and put him in a blue and purple Kimono (or some colors like that.) Sesshomaru sometimes laughed because his mother would tickle him after or would think that he looked funny.

End flashback

"I was more thinking when I came into the room and saw you in a pink kimono."

Everyone snickered and poor Sesshomaru blushed.

"Don't worry about it, it was your mother that did it to you. Besides, you said you got some kicks out of it" Kagome said in a positive voice. Kagome was actually getting kind of close to Sesshomaru, maybe even a friendship.

"How did you and Sesshomaru's mom split up dad."

"To be perfectly honest, we were never really together. One night only and well, then Sesshomaru came along."

"I know, I was an accident." Sesshomaru said naively with a stupid smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru did your mother tell you that?" Inutaisho said outraged that his mother would tell him that.

"No, you did. You then told me to shut up and go to my room. You were in a really bad mood that day, you even told me so after."

Inutaisho blushed a bit because he had made a complete fool of himself. Everyone laughed.

"Mommy said I wasn't totally intended but she was happy she had me in the end. You weren't always like that."

Everyone awed at him and it took him a little bit to realize he had said Mommy.

"Damn, just damn." Sesshomaru said glumly.

"Watch your mouth Sesshomaru, you're a kid now." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and just stayed there soaking wet.

"Did she really call you Sesshy?" Shippo said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up you stupid midget."

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo was starting to cry. Kagome didn't feel any sympathy for him and neither did anyone else. He had it coming and he was a midget. Inuyasha stopped and then everyone started bumping into each other, except for Sesshomaru and Ah Un who weren't standing in the line.

"Inuyasha why'd you stop! SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kagome kind of regretted doing it. He didn't completely deserve it.

"It's Naraku's scent dummy!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

He got up and started running towards it. Everyone followed. Soon, everyone was there.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Naraku said in a mix of a scolding, cursing and annoyed voice.

"To break the curse and kill you!"

"But if you kill me Sesshomaru's curse won't be lifted. He will remain a half-breed forever if you do."

Inuyasha felt bad, like he couldn't do anything.

"Although, I do suppose that it would be better than doing nothing about it. Sesshomaru does have a time limit you know. If you do nothing, he's dead."

Everyone had a shock of realization (I have no idea why I just wrote that.), especially Inuyasha and Inutaisho. Inuyasha felt a tug at his heart, Sesshomaru might die if he does nothing, or doesn't do it right. Inutaisho was just plain mad because no matter what, one of his sons was going to die by that arrow.

"And you just let him have the arrow sucked into him too. You could of pulled it out easily Inuyasha." Naraku said now taunting him. Inuyasha actually let out a small tear for his brother, but it was enough for Sesshomaru to notice.

"SHUT UP! It was my choice to go in front of the arrow and I didn't have to. You know that and besides, it's you that controls whether I die or not and if you do kill me you're going to remain a half-breed forever too. You NEED me to become full demon because you won't be able to absorb my demonic power!"

Sesshomaru felt proud of himself, except for the fact that he just let it show that he didn't hate his brother. Naraku glared at him and left.

Everyone just stared at Sesshomaru who just seriously outsmarted Naraku, which no one had ever done before. Before anyone knew it, Inuyasha was hugging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was to shocked and then hugged back. Inuyasha picked him up and said

"I promise, brother, no matter what, you won't die because of him." Sesshomaru nodded and they left to continue their journey and to find Naraku. It was so touching and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting along. It was perfect until Kagome let out an

"AAAWWW!" Everyone just sort of glared at her and she said a little

"Ooops. Couldn't resist." They all just rolled their eyes and continued on with their journey.

Inuyasha was going to break Sesshomaru's curse no matter what. The only problem was, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had the power to do it. Did he?

AN: This is a chappe with some of the fluff in it. I know, it probably wasn't as funny as the other ones and I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be funnier.


	5. Lesson 3: Put up with rumors

Lesson 3: Put up with rumors

Ever since the Naraku incident, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were inseparable. Either they were walking right next to each other or the usual one, Sesshomaru would be on Inuyasha's shoulders.

It was just an ordinary day, nothing really going on. It was sunny out and they were in a beautiful forest with plenty of trees and flowers.

"Why can't you get rid of that contraption Kagome! It's driving us insane!" Inuyasha yelled at her because it popped again. It always made Shippo jump on Inuyasha's head and that caused trouble for Sesshomaru up there too.

"For the last time I won't! My mom bought it for me so I'm not going to waste it because of some self-centered jerk!"

"Look who's talking! It only causes trouble for us and you're keeping it when it slows us all down and Sesshomaru's time limit is running out!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru and Shippo went down with him. They were in a huge knot of limbs and couldn't get up.

"We should just let Inuyasha stay there. He'll catch up." Kagome said heartlessly.

"Yes, but what about Sesshomaru and Shippo?" Sango said in a very questioning voice.

"We'll let Shippo up," Kagome said unknotting him and succeeding "but Sesshomaru can stay with his precious brother if he wants." Kagome was in her heartless mad mood. Sesshomaru did the only thing any cute little six year old would do. He did a puppy face.

"Aaawww, that's so cute. I know it's mean but I kind of want to deep him there so that he'll keep doing it." Kagome said in her cutesy voice.

"Why are you so heartless today?" Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Who says I'm heartless?" Kagome shot back.

Inutaisho 'accidentally' shoved her over with his shoulder and knocked her to the ground and helped his two sons up.

"Hey Dad, you're pretty understanding about the whole-"

"Kotodama rosary thing? Your mother had on of those on me. She always said 'beg' though. I went down so many times, even if she was just in a ad mood she'd beg me. The worst was when she did it by accident though."

"How did she do it by accident?"

"Just a couple of hints. The bed, 'beg me' and me crashing down on her at full speed breaking the bed. Does that tell you enough?"

"Yeah, poor Mom."

"She's the one who always begged me for no apparent reason and you feel sorry for her?" Inutaisho was getting mad.

"No, she had it coming big time." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Good, now where are we going?"

"Trying to find Naraku, he headed in that direction last time we saw him." Sango pointed towards the North. Inutaisho nodded and started a conversation with Sango. They were getting along great. Sadly that wasn't the case with Inutaisho and Miroku.

Miroku was getting jealous of Inutaisho because it seemed like he was getting farther with Sango then he was. Miroku wanted to stop that. Perhaps a little prank would work.

Sango and Inutaisho were up ahead so Miroku went past them behind some trees and went to a small place that looked like a circle sort of. He stabbed a little hole in the 2 trees that were sort of like a gate to it and stuck his staff into them.

"So, what was Inuyasha's mother like? He never tells me anything about her"

"She was beautiful, kind hearted and evil at the same time." Sango and Inutaisho both laughed at that. They were having a great time until they fell into Miroku's trap. Inutaisho went crashing right on top of poor Sango. He was huge compared to her so she was being crushed. Just as Inutaisho was getting up, a familiar dog demon voice came up from the bushes and said

"Lord Inutaisho, there you are! I heard that your son is missing and WO SORRY!"

Inutaisho was confused by the 'WO SORRY' and then he realized what it looked like.

"No, no, no, it's not what it-"

"Man so many things are going on in the western lands right now. I'll tell everyone there's a new lady of the West for you. Don't worry yourself with it!"

"NO!" Inutaisho and Sango screamed at the same time, but the stupid black dog demon didn't hear them because it was running at full speed already. They had another rumor on their hands, maybe even worse. Miroku knew he was dead. He went to grab his staff silently hoping that neither of them would hear him.

"Where do you think you're going, monk?" Inutaisho said in a mad voice. Everyone saw everything that happened and felt sorry for Inutaisho and Sango. This rumor was going to get them in serious trouble for later.

"Uh, well, I dropped my holy staff. I was just picking it up." Miroku said in a nervous voice, followed by a nervous laugh. He got his staff and did the smartest thing to do. Run for his life at full speed. Sadly for him he didn't get far because Inutaisho's eyes were glowing red and he was a dog demon so he ran at full speed at Miroku and caught him in 10 seconds flat. Inutaisho had Miroku in a head-lock and Miroku's feet weren't even touching the ground. He couldn't breathe but he knew it was coming. Miroku bit Inutaisho as hard as he could and everyone was cheering others on. Some saying

"GO FATHER!" or "GO DAD" or "BEAT THE MONK SO BAD THAT HE CAN'T GROPE ANYONE FOR THREE DAYS" or "COME ON MIROKU, YOU CAN GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE!" and "I BET MY MONEY ON YOU MIROKU! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Miroku then kicked Inutaisho as hard as he could in 'the males area' and Inutaisho bashed him into a tree. Everyone except them were laughing their heads off. They decided to stop when Miroku became unconscious so Inutaisho was the winner!

It was soon nightfall and they had wasted a day of Sesshomaru's time limit. Inuyasha felt kind of bad and Sesshomaru was writing in his guide book for half-breeds. Maybe he would get it published he thought.

It was going to be a long journey that was for sure.

"Has the monk come to yet?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"Nope, still unconscious!" Sango said in a cheery funny voice.

"Has the rumor spread around?"

"All three of Sesshomaru being missing and being his own son and me and you ruling the western lands together."

Inutaisho sighed and so did Sango and Sesshomaru. There were so many rumors and they weren't sure whether they could handle anymore. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and probably Miroku were happy they didn't have to worry about rumors yet. Were they going to get away with no more rumors?

AN: I hope that chappie was funnier than the last one. I can't guarantee it but please review and if you don't, thanks for taking the time to read my story so far. Thanks everyone who reviewed like psycho-demon-witch, Mickeyb93, TakaraDaiya, Shinestar, Faded-moonlight, Kelly-bug, Fallen angel111586, dimonyo-angle, and if I forgot anyone, I'm really sorry. Thanks anyways!


	6. Lesson 4: don't be too shocked

Lesson 4: Don't be too shocked

Miroku finally woke up after his fight with Inutaisho. They decided to stay away from each other ever since though. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still inseparable. Everyone loved the Sesshomaru. No one was really sure if they wanted the old Sess back, though he was fun to play around with. Kagome still played with Sesshomaru's ears all the time and Inutaisho started hitting Miroku regularly. Rin's stomach growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get hungry again. Can you get me something to eat?"

"Why do I have to get you something to eat?"

"Because there are lots of scary demons in this forest and none of them will attack you because they think you're too cute."

Sesshomaru growled, and went, but made Rin go along with him. He didn't like taking orders from others.

They were walking around in the forest looking for food. It was sort of dark there because the wide tall trees covered everything. That was until they came up to a flower field. It was huge and had flowers of all sorts of different colors. Rin left Sesshomaru and started to pick lots of flowers.

"Rin, we're supposed to get things to eat, not pick flowers. Just because Jaken eats them doesn't mean we can." Sesshomaru said irritated.

"But they're so pretty Sesshy! I'm picking them for Lord Inuyasha! I'm sure he'll like them." Rin said in a teasing voice.

"What! There are two things desperately wrong with what you just said Rin." Sesshomaru was now fuming.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"Yes, I'm the lord not that disgraceful natural half-breed and I am NOT CALLED SESSHY!" Sesshomaru was now raising his voice and he didn't care if it scared Rin, because it didn't. Sesshomaru obviously couldn't tell that she was just joking around.

"It's hard to be even slightly afraid of you Sesshy. You're so small and well, cute."

Sesshomaru was prepared to attack because he couldn't control his temper until something grabbed him from behind. He recognized the scent from somewhere before. The only question was where.

"WHAT DO YOU 2 RATS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY GARDENS!" It was a very angry female, that was the only thing Sesshomaru was sure of, except that she was going to kill him. He was turned around at full speed and was looking straight into the woman's eyes.

"Oh great, figures one of them would be a disrespectful half-breed!"

"Mommy?"

"Se-sshomaru?" She couldn't believe he was a little a half-breed, and was about to kill her own son. Sesshomaru noticed she had seriously softened up and hadn't aged a bit.

"How, why are you like that?"

"It's a curse, I'm really a full-grown demon. It should be gone in no time."

"Oh, well, AAAWWW!" She noticed his new development of ears. Sesshomaru then remembered all the times she 'played' with him. Oh no he was seriously dead.

"Well, what are you doing hanging around with humans? Oh, wait, you're father is making you isn't he. Oh, GOD, he thinks he's so big sleeping around with humans. Well, you aren't going to have to suffer with him anymore. You're staying with me this time!"

"Actually moth- I mean Mommy," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at that. "Father didn't make me stay with this human. I chose too."

Fiera looked in horror at her little son. Sure, he was cute but he was inheriting his father's legacy.

"You will not follow you're fathers legacy, nope, definitely not. They broke my heart and they'll break yours too. They are awful."

"You were involved with a human?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Remember your father's problem?"

"Oh right, but I thought you didn't love him?"

"I always said I didn't, but I really thought I saw something in him. I was wrong when I found out he only cared for me to look after you." Fiera sighed and just looked at Rin with a sudden growing of hatred in them. Rin was getting scared cause it was obvious this demon wanted all humans dead so she decided to go back to everyone else. Besides, they were all waiting for them. They just didn't know how long they were taking.

With everyone else except Rin, Sesshomaru and his Mommy.

"What is taking them all so long? They were supposed to get something to eat, that's it!" Inuyasha was complaining like a little kid.

That's when Rin came running back with a handful of flowers and looking kind of scared.

"Here you go Lord Inuyasha. Sesshy's going to be a little while longer but I'm sure he can catch up to us." Rin said. Everyone thought Rin was just mad at Sesshomaru so was trying to torment him by leaving him behind.

"No, these flowers should be for LORD SESSHOMARU. And we shouldn't leave him behind. So what you got in some argument besides, from the way you're acting I think it was you who started it so stop acting like a snob."

Rin started to cry then.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Rin and about him calling his little-big brother lord. He wasn't quite sure why he said that.

"I didn't know I hurt Lord Sesshomaru's feelings by calling you Lord and him Sesshy. I thought he knew I was playing around. He made a signal for me to leave!" Rin thought Sesshomaru was knew she was playing around. She thought that the fact of his human-hating maybe even killing mother wouldn't matter. She felt really bad (poor Rin.)

"Inuyasha you don't go around calling little human girls snobs. It's not right. You're acting just like Fiera!" He shivered at the thought of Fiera.

"Who's Fiera?"

"Sesshomaru's mother."

"Sesshomaru told me to go, probably because I stole those flowers from her garden." Rin said still crying at Inuyasha's mean comment.

Inutaisho just looked horrified and left right away for Sesshomaru. If the secret got out about why they really split up it would be a catastrophe.

Back to Sesshy and his Mommy

"Aaawww, you look so adorable right now Sesshy!" Fiera cooed at Sesshomaru.

Fiera and all of her friends kept on cooing and Sesshomaru until someone who seemed to be about 6 years younger than big Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Mother, what are you doing to that poor infant? He was probably lost and now you're torturing him? I thought you were kinder than that."

Sess looked at the man who just saved him. He had blue sort of spiky hair that was a little more then shoulder length. He had purplish eyes and wore a blue and red kimono. He looked sort of cool. He seemed pretty sophisticated with his language, and articulate.

The man then looked at Sesshomaru and noticed he was a half-breed. It didn't seem like the man minded that though. Sesshomaru noticed that he didn't seem to be a half-breed but wasn't a full demon either. All he knew was that he was obviously related to him.

"I don't go around picking up random cute children and dress them up! This is your big brother Sesshomaru."

"Big brother?" The guy seemed confused at that because Sesshomaru was sort of six years old.

"He's under a curse right now. He's your little-big brother Suluko!"

"Hi Suluko. How come I never knew about you? How demonic are you? Do you like to play games? Can you-"

"That's enough kiddo. Maybe your dad never told you about me cause I didn't know about you either. I'm a ¾ demon so that's why you didn't understand my scent. I guess you can say I like to play games and I can bust you out of here."

Suluko picked Sesshomaru up and ran away from the crazy women.

"Please don't mind our mother. I know she can be retarded at times." Suluko joked. Sesshomaru smiled. He had a feeling him and Suluko were going to get along. As soon as they seemed to be far enough from them, Suluko jumped into Inutaisho at full speed.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUDDY!" Suluko shouted at Inutaisho obviously not aware of who he was. Sesshomaru just knew Suluko wasn't going to live long.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Some klutz who obviously so full of himself it's not even funny! Or just an idiot who wants to play around with his life."

Inutaisho and Suluko were glaring at each other and there was an awkward silence. Sesshomaru hated awkward silences so he just decided to break it.

"Father please don't kill Suluko!"

"Sesshomaru, how long have you been with that strange thing that I can't even identify what it is?"

"He's a ¾ demon and he saved me from Mommy and her evil friends. He's also my half-brother."

"I knew the name Suluko sounded familiar from somewhere before. You're going to die!"

"So be it! If you can!"

They started wrestling with each other and Sesshomaru was trying to break them up. Everyone caught up with the extremely fast dog demon and just rolled their eyes when they saw what was going on, until poor Sesshomaru got hit hard by both fighters. He went flying in the air and landed hard.

"Kiddo, are you okay? This is so your fault!" He was pointing fingers at Inutaisho.

"How is it my fault when you were the filthy thing you call a ¾ demon that was even born!"

"Hey, that's harsh!"

That was when Sesshomaru noticed that his observation of Suluko being articulate before was extremely false. Sesshomaru got up and said

"I'm okay. Please just stop fighting. Father what do you have against ¾ demons?"

"I don't have a problem about ¾ demons, just that particular one!"

"And why do you have a problem with me because I would love to hear your excuse!"

Inuyasha just walked over to the wobbling Sesshomaru and picked him up.

"I can help you with that question Suluko. Besides, that man who's not even good enough to be a retard won't answer that question well."

It was Fiera, and she was now glaring at Inutaisho who was now glaring back.

"Just one question will answer the question. Sesshomaru, how old were you when your father and I separated?"

"I was 6 years old."

"Suluko was born 6 years after Sesshomaru was." Everyone was now staring at Fiera who knew she sounded like a whore.

"I know I seem like a whore at the moment, but Inutaisho was the one who had to of slept with at least 30 different humans while we were together!"

Then it was Inutaisho's turn to feel like an outsider.

"Well, I like humans. They're much kinder than you anyways and I liked them more than you anyways!"

"Oh, it didn't mean you liked them more than me. It just shows that you can't keep your dick in your pants around humans!" Fiera snapped back.

They were arguing for a good 10 minutes when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went over to Suluko and tried to talk to him. They had a nice conversation.

"Yeah, well I don't torture my children physically! Besides, you STOLE Sesshomaru away from me and wouldn't let him near me. Why would you do such an awful thing to a poor innocent child and his mother?"

Sesshomaru was getting seriously pissed at them and couldn't hold his temper any longer.

"You BOTH sound like bad parents to me at the moment! You're arguing and calling each other whores in front of your children and that's only going to influence us to do that when older! And you both had some problems and advantages in parenting. Can't you just accept your differences if you even know how to do that!"

They were both just silent. No one said anything for about 5 minutes.

"I didn't mean to cause an awkward silence." Sesshomaru said in an apologizing voice after.

Everyone chuckled and Inutaisho and Fiera apologized.

"Hey, you did pretty good Kiddo." Suluko said while looking up at Sesshomaru. They were all walking back to Fiera's garden and home. Sesshomaru was on his shoulders and enjoying his company. Inuyasha was getting pissed off because it seemed everyone was ignoring him. First his father, then his friends, and now his own little-big brother. When would they even give him a chance? Sesshomaru noticed that and kicked Suluko.

"OW! Why'd you kick me?"

"Trying to steer you over to my other brother."

"I'm not a horse you know."

"Can you please be one for 10 seconds?"

Suluko grunted angrily. They went over to Inuyasha and they had another nice conversation. They were all getting along greatly.

"Well, we're at my house now. I guess we should all be going our separate ways now." Fiera said sort of sadly. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru.

"Fine, bye Sesshomaru." Suluko said sadly. It was obvious that even though they only knew each other for a day they already had a brotherly bond. Sesshomaru kind of wished Inuyasha and him got one that fast too. Suluko kneeled down and hugged Sesshomaru and was about to get up and go, but he tripped. He, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all went flying to the ground. They had a little dog pile. Inuyasha was on top in a demented position and then Suluko in an even more demented position. Sesshomaru was on the bottom in a regular position but probably had it the worst. Everyone except for them laughed and helped them up. That's when they left and all went their separate ways. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went back to their normal selves and figured it would be best if Inuyasha didn't know about his natural half-breed comment. They all hoped to see Suluko again (except for Inutaisho) and just decided to see what was next for them. Who would know that things were going to get trickier.

AN: I decided to have more fluff in the story. This was the original chap 5 but now it's chap 6 so and some people reviewed this one for chapter 5 so thanks. I hope everyone is liking my story so far!


	7. Lesson 5:Look on the fuzzy side

Lesson 5 (I think): Look on the fuzzy side

It had been two days since they last saw Suluko and Fiera. Winter was here and there was enough snow that Jaken and all the kids couldn't walk in it. Nothing was really happening.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked in an annoying voice.

"No." Inutaisho replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Inutaisho and Inuyasha both growled at him and punched him on the head synchronized. Poor Inuyasha got him fist crushed a bit by Inutaisho's though.

"OW!" Shippo screamed. "KAGOME!" He was sobbing madly now.

"Inuyasha he's just a little boy! SIT!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground but hit Ah Un on the way. That also made Rin and Shippo go flying.

"Lord Sesshy! Can you help me up?" Rin asked in a squeaky voice.

"Can't here you! LALALALALALALA!"

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, can you please help me up?"

"Okay."

Sesshomaru jumped off his father's shoulders and tried to help Rin, but went down to the bottom of the snow pile on the way.

"Hello? Is there anyone who can get me out? Please?" Sesshomaru said but his voice came out muffled.

"Everyone laughed and Inutaisho picked Sesshomaru up by the rough of his kimono.

"Don't try that again okay?" Inutaisho said still chuckling.

"Okay father." Inutaisho just put Sesshomaru up on his shoulders and helped Rin up for Sesshomaru.

"Are you picking up any sign of Naraku?" Sango asked Inutaisho curiously.

"Nope, nothing at all, but I'm sensing a mountain, snow, and more snow."

"Well, that won't do to much to help us out. Well, we are heading towards the North. We might find Ayame there."

"Who's Ayame?"

"A wolf-demon girl who's jealous of Kagome because her fiancé won't marry her cause he loves Kagome."

"Confusing."

"We know, it's sort of like the situation we're in at the moment."

"The rumor about us being married, Sesshomaru being a little kid and everyone thinks is he's his own son or that we're completely lost?"

"Wow, one of them really stands out." Sango and Inutaisho both laughed at that. Inuyasha thought that they did seem like they were married, even when they weren't in the making out position.

"So, how do you like being married?" Inuyasha taunted them.

"Oh shut up unless you want to end up like him." Inutaisho said in a part mocking, part threatening and part annoyed. He pointed at Shippo who was still rubbing the two bumps on his head.

"Wow, you seem like such a kind father right now." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Inutaisho did a bit of a playful growl and dropped him in the snow.

"Cold, so cold, why'd you drop me?"

"Oh come on, you can get up on your own. You're sort of an adult."

Sesshomaru glared at Inutaisho and tried to get up. When he did, he went even more into the snow so only his head, shoulders and arms were showing.

"Stuck and cold you genius!" Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out at his father. Inutaisho rolled his eyes, got Sesshomaru up and continued talking with Sango.

"Sometimes adult-children can be so immature."

"I know what you mean." Sango replied coolly. Sesshomaru just glared at both of them and decided to talk to Rin and Shippo.

"Father is being so mean to me. I want to get back at him somehow." Sesshomaru said angrily. He started to plot his revenge.

"I wouldn't get that guy pissed off. I'm afraid of him in that respect." Shippo shuddered.

"I'll help you if you need help Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully, happy that she could help her lord.

Sesshomaru nodded in appreciation and then noted Kagome doing something really weird. She was picking up snow and making into a circle. Snowballs! How could he have forgotten about snowballs? Sesshomaru gently elbowed Rin and pointed over to Kagome. Rin nodded and they started to make snowballs. Sesshomaru laughed a bit.

"What are you doing now?" Inutaisho said playfully again.

"Ummm, we're going to pummel Inuyasha with snowballs! Yeah, that's it!" Sesshomaru said that nervously hoping he'd believe it.

"HEY DON'T BE A LITTLE BRAT LIKE WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE WHEN I WAS A KID! DO THAT AND DIE!" Inuyasha said threatening. Sesshomaru felt that his excuse was stupid. Then Shippo and Kagome both threw snowballs at Inuyasha and he went tumbling to the ground. Everyone chuckled.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said in Ah Un's direction and made a snowball perfectly and quickly. Sesshomaru knew he could probably make one that quickly too, if he had 2 arms.

Inuyasha threw the snowball at Sesshomaru with full force.

"Why'd you throw it at me?"

"You threw the snowball at me and if I did that to Kagome she'd sit me!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Sesshomaru didn't throw the snowball, Shippo did."

"No I didn't. She's lying. Sesshomaru threw it, and Rin made it for him!" Shippo yelled nervously.

"What, you tattle tale trying to get us both in trouble!" Sesshomaru yelled at Shippo. Rin was mad too and with their three arms, they pushed Shippo off the side of Ah Un and made him run.

Sango helped Shippo up and put him on Kirara who just transformed into her demonic self. They snow melted with every step she took. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Rin and Sesshomaru every time they looked back.

"Ah Un, slow down a bit." Rin whispered to him. He did as told and slowed down enough so Shippo and the others who were behind could pass them.

"Now's our chance!" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru. They had no idea Inutaisho had his full attention on them and had a snowball in hand ready for them.

Rin and Sesshomaru both threw their snowballs at him at the same time and Inutaisho blocked both of them with his arm. He threw his snowball at Sesshomaru and he fell off. Sesshomaru threw a snowball at Inutaisho and got him that time. Rin did the same. Then Rin was knocked off by Inutaisho's snowball.

"Oh great, he got us both off." Rin said regrettably.

"Look on the bright side, we both got him once."

"Rin noticed a moth and exclaimed

"Fuzzy!"

"Okay, look on the fuzzy side." Sesshomaru said confused. They both got up and fell down by the paw marks left by big Kirara.

Meanwhile, the band of seven plotting their next attack (well, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu)

"Okay, we'll attack from behind with many snowballs, pummel them to the ground and then tell them our new name!" Jakotsu said feeling like he was brilliant.

"What new name" Renkotsu snapped back with some fear in his voice.

"The terrific trio, I thought of it this morning and I dared Bankotsu to agree with it." Jakotsu said excited.

"I can't let that happen. We also shouldn't attack with snowballs, we should attack with our weapons, idiot!" Renkotsu said with frustration. He then looked around at the magnificent castle walls.

"Well, we'll attack from behind and we'll leave now. Remember, we're the mightiest of the band of seven, not the terrific trio."

They got up and left for Inuyasha and the newly enlarged group.

Back with Inuyasha and everyone else

"There's nothing really happening and snowball fights are getting boring." Inuyasha complained on the ground with everyone else. They were laying down covered in snow and they all sighed.

"I wish something would happen too." Sesshomaru said in a bored voice agreeing with Inuyasha.

That's when the mightiest of the band of seven appeared. They attacked (Renkotsu with his weapon, Jakotsu and Bankotsu with snowballs. Jakotsu didn't tell Bankotsu that they were going to use weapons.) When they finally stopped, there were cannon holes in the ground and everyone else was covered in snow.

"You idiot I told you to tell Bankotsu that we were using weapons not snowballs! We aren't supposed to seem like sissy's!"

"I thought we were attacking with snowballs, just for fun. It seemed good to me." Bankotsu said to Renkotsu in a little kid like voice.

"Who are you? What do you want." Inutaisho said madly at them.

"We're the terrific trio!" Bankotsu and Jakotsu said synchronized.

"No we're the mightiest of the band of seven. Don't mind them, they had some sake before we left." Renkotsu said trying to think of an excuse.

"No we didn't, now, let's attack!" Jakotsu said excitedly. The terrific trio started to attack. The bigger group attacked back. This went on for 15 minutes. Everyone fought except for Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo.

"Now, who's hiding behind the dragon I wonder." Jakotsu said mischievously and jumped behind Ah Un. Sesshomaru let a look of fear go on his face with his dog ears sticking up really high.

"Aaawww! He's adorable!" Jakotsu picked him up and started hugging and cradling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought 'not all this again!'

"How about, if we get him, we'll leave you alone for a long time okay?" Jakotsu said excitedly.

"How about no!" Inutaisho said defending his son thinking of a way to get the weird guy (as Inutaisho put it) and not Sesshomaru.

"Alright then, we'll just take him. Good bye!"

The entire terrific trio left with Sesshomaru at full speed, after Renkotsu fired one last time and sent them all flying with smoke in the air. By the time everyone was up and ready to fight again, Sesshomaru and the terrific trio were already gone. Inutaisho was mad and worried about Sesshomaru and what the weird guy would do to him. Inuyasha was more worried that they were basically taking him straight to Naraku. What were they going to do?

AN: Thanks again for reading! Please review if you want and I hoped you enjoyed. Some people wondered about Suluko and we find out more about him and his parentslater in the story okay?


	8. Lesson 6: Never give up

Lesson 6: Never give up

Sesshomaru (who was struggling while being carried by Jakotsu)and the terrific trio (or whatever you want to call them) where racing to their castle trying to make sure they weren't caught by the big group. They were running through the snowy forest and it had started to snow again.

"Jakotsu, why'd you steal the kid? Now that big guy and Inuyasha along with everyone else who killed the rest of our band is after us. The only one not there is the guy that killed Mukotsu. (Sesshomaru)" Renkotsu said annoyed.

"Yes but he's just so cute. I'll admit I'm kind of happy that the big guy is coming after us. He's so manly and I can't imagine what the size of his-"

"I do believe that's enough Jakotsu. Besides, there's a kid right there!" Bankotsu said trying not to let Sesshomaru know about Jakotsu's strange desires.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru was a kid and didn't really remember about Jakotsu being gay. (Oh yeah, I know this is sort of off topic but Bankotsu might be a bit OOC because I've never seen an episode with him in it so yeah…)

"You don't really need to know, why don't you read that book you've got there?" Bankotsu suggested pointing at his guide on how to be a half-breed.

"I write in it, I don't have any writing tools with me right now."

"We have some, don't worry kid."

"Yes, you can write all you want after I just play around with your hair for a little while, okay?" Jakotsu said happily.

Sesshomaru's POV

Oh god no, oh god no, oh god no…. (Sesshomaru's original childhood nightmares were coming alive again, he was terrified (happy Ching?))

End POV

Soon they arrived at their castle and were inside warmly. Jakotsu was playing with a sulking Sesshomaru's hair, Renkotsu was looking out the window and Bankotsu was just smiling looking at some of the beautiful paintings that surrounded them. He always smiled.

"There, now doesn't he look beautiful?" Jakotsu said showing thema horror strickenSesshomaru's new hairdo. I had rainbow ribbons tying the hair back high and the ribbons were sticking out. He looked like Inutaisho (sort of) except he had well, the rainbow ribbons. Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh. Renkotsu just felt sorry for the kid.

"By the way, that big guy and Inuyasha seem to have a strong connection with you. Who are you to them?" Renkotsu said curiously.

"Well, the 'big guy' is my father and Inuyasha is my big-little brother." Sesshomaru responded childishly. He didn't find them so scary anymore.

"I thought Inuyasha's only brother was Sesshomaru? How can he be your big-little brother?" Bankotsu said surprised.

"I AM Sesshomaru, Naraku put me under a curse and wants me dead." The entire terrific trio went wide-eyed and put a lot of things that had their scent on it, covered Sesshomaru in the pile and stuffed him in the closet before he could even say anything.

"Will he be safe do you think?" Jakotsu said worried.

"We can only hope so now. Naraku should be here any minute to tell us the new deal." Renkotsu replied, also having a hint of worried in his voice.

Bankotsu nodded and then, Naraku appeared, in his white baboon suit with Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku.

"Hello Naraku, what do you want?" Bankotsu said trying to cover up his despise for Naraku and his worry for Sesshomaru on his face.

"I already told you, I have a new deal for you." Naraku said evily.

"Oh, yes, right, what is it?"

"You remember Sesshomaru right? Well, he's been turned into a six year old half-breed. Find him and bring him to me. If you do it successfully, I will give you all another Sacred jewel shard."

"Why would you want him. If he's six years old and a half-breed, he can't do much harm to you now can he?"

"Yes, he can. He has a time limit. If he doesn't do something to break the glass in the time limit then he'll be dead, but I will too. I did the stupid curse wrong and it affected us both. If you kill him, I do beleive the curse on my part should be broken."

Bankotsu was hiding the fact that he was thrilled. Naraku's life was in danger because of himself! He had to keep hiding Sesshomaru no matter what. Then he could also have the sacred jewel shards that he possessed and steal the rest! He felt that it was too good to be true. He still regreted that Sesshomaru was in danger too.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Definitely, now get to work before I just take your jewel shards from you."

Bankotsu glared at him and left of to 'find' Naraku. Sesshomaru could hear everything and was very relieved. His life wasn't in danger after all! Well, by the curse anyways. But still, he had to wait for his father to get there. He wouldn't give up on them no matter what. He was safe anyways, until Naraku opened the closet and took Sesshomaru out of it.

With everyone else

Inutaisho was in his dog form still facing to find Sesshomaru. He could smell the terrific trio all over the place, but not Sesshomaru anywhere. He continued on his long run until the scent had suddenly stopped. He went back and the scent was also gone. It wasn't right, how could it of just all disappeared like that?

"Dad! Where'd the scent go?" Inuyasha said frantically.

"I don't know. It just all disappeared. There's probably a barrier near by though that's blocking it." Inutaisho said that in a raspy voice because he was in his full dog form. Inuyasha actually had to yell as loud as he possibly could just to have Inutaisho hear him, even then he barely could.

They just continued their search hoping they could find a barrier or some sort of clue.

Back to Naraku, the terrific trio, the detachments and Sesshomaru

"I knew I sensed some of the curse coming from this castle!" Naraku said hastily and mischievously.

Sesshomaru and the terrific trio just gulped. They felt doomed.

"So, why'd you all lie to me? Is it a death wish by any chance?" Naraku said annoyed. He hated it when he was betrayed.

"We didn't even know he was in there. Why would we betray the one that gave us life?" Bankotsu said acting very well.

"Because you despise my very existence of course." Naraku shot back.

"How did you know?" Jakotsu said amazed.

"Jakotsu you idiot! You just gave it all away!" Renkotsu scolded and Bankotsu would have done too. They were officially dead. Sesshomaru felt guilty because he was causing them all so much trouble. They might die because of him. Until he remembered, that he told himself to never give up. 'Originally, it had been for escaping yes, but this time, to get Naraku and save the terrific trio' Sesshomaru thought that determined and knew that the terrific trio kind of wrecked the effect but you understand.

Sesshomaru noticed that then he claws were dripping poison. It was a darker green then they usually were but it would have to do. He clawed Naraku from the face down to the heart. There was a long glowing dark green cut. Naraku let Sesshomaru down yelling in pain cursing continuously but we don't need to go into detail. Sesshomaru signaled to the terrific trio to follow and they ran away from there as fast as they could, until the all ran straight into the barrier. They were like bugs zapped by the pretty light things. Sesshomaru was screaming

"FATHER, FATHER, FATHER! PLEASE HELP!" Yet did he know that Inutaisho actually did hear it and also ran straight into the barrier. They couldn't see him until he did. Inuyasha used the red tetsuiga blade wind scar and got them out. Inuyasha was so happy, until he noticed the terrific trio or the mightiest of the band of seven.

"Nice hair" Inutaisho teased Sesshomaru who just glared at himuntil he realized who was with him.

"What are you doing here, trying to kill him I take it?" Inuyasha said angrily at them.

"No, actually he saved our lives and we're running away from Naraku." Renkotsu replied coolly, but with a hint of anger in his voice as well. Inutaisho returned to his human-like form and asked

"Why would he do that?" confused.

"Because we saved him for a temporary time first."

"Saved him temporarily?" Inutaisho said disbelieving him and picking up Sesshomaru.

"We tried to hide him from Naraku, it almost worked until he caught us, now may we please run, Naraku is after us." Renkotsu said that one completely impatiently. Everyone ran but Inuyasha and Inutaisho didn't know why they were running, maybe just for the sake of running. As soon as they were a safe distance away, they found the rest of their group. Kagome noticed them and they explained everything. She purified the jewel shards and cut them off from Naraku.

"So, Sesshomaru is safe after all and Naraku's in trouble instead?" Miroku asked happily.

"Not exactly, the curse is on both of them,we would have a celebration aboutNarakubut he's angry and trying to find us right now." Bankotsu replied smiling (as usual) and happily.

"So, you're single huh?" Jakotsu flirted with Inutaisho and started to move up against him. Inutaisho backed away but Jakotsu still moved closer. Inutaisho had a look of fear on his face and kept moving away until he crashed into Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha said confused, but not really hurt.

"Is he by any chance gay?" Inutaisho said still kind of afraid. Everyone responded

"Yep."

"Perfect, I have a gay guy who might be trying to flirt with me traveling along with me now. We have two gay guys with us." Inutaisho said dreading it.

"Two gay guys? Who's the second Lord Inutaisho?" Jaken said confused.

"You aren't gay? I thought you had a thing for my son. That's what I heard." Inutaisho said confused.

"I AM NOT GAY! HE IS THE ONLY GAY ONE! DON'T EVER ACCUSE ME OF THAT EVER AGAIN!" Jaken screamed angrily. Everyone just stared at him and then Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"I had no idea you weren't gay."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL DOGS!" Jaken said not being able to control his temper. He got 2 rocks that went straight at his head. Now that the mightiest of the band of seven were traveling with them, making them a huge group of 14 (if I counted right). Would they kill Naraku or keep him away from Sesshomaru long enough. Will they manage to handle 3 more people who were supposedly their enemies? Can they even trust them?

AN: I hope you liked it and had the terrific trio on their side now! I'm not sure whether I should keep them there though so your opinion would be nice. Flames are welcome. Thank you for reading my story and please review if you want. I could get a lot of good jokes out of them joining though.


	9. Lesson 7:Flee from crazy men

Lesson 7: Flee from crazy men

The terrific trio had joined the rest of the group last night. Bankotsu and Rin were starting to get along, Jaken was getting along with Bankotsu too. Bankotsu didn't think he was gay or bisexual.

"You know, even if you are gay or bisexual, it doesn't really matter. If your happy, go for it. I only have a problem if it's me you WANT to be gay with!" Inutaisho was explaining to Jakotsu after he had done another attempt to flirt with him.

"Oh come on, I can be lots of fun you know!" Jakotsu said not giving up.

"Jakotsu, stop annoying him! He has 2 sons which means he's interested in women not crazy men that just look like them." Renkotsu said annoyed.

"Fine, I won't flirt with him anymore, if he promises to let me-"

"That's enough Jakotsu, if you even try that he'll probably slice your head off!" Renkotsu said disgusted.

"What does father have to do?" Sesshomaru said naively.

"You're a kid at the moment, it would be best if you didn't know about Jakotsu's strange, perverted desires." That made Inutaisho shudder.

"Kind of like Miroku's?" Sesshomaru asked still wanting to know.

"What are the monk's strange perverted desires?"

"Well, he bribed me into pretending he was my father so he could get lucky." Sesshomaru said still having no idea what he was saying.

"Who told you that Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho said prepared to kill Miroku.

"No one, I was listening to big brother and Miroku."

"Never, ever listen to one of the monk's conversations again or I'll have to kill him okay?"

"Yes father," Sesshomaru said regrettably. Then you heard a loud slap coming from the forest. Then you could see Sango and Kagome walking out very mad.

"What happened in there?" Inutaisho said not really caring.

"Nothing much, just pervert man was at it again." Kagome said still angry.

"It's like he's never going to learn anything!" Sango was fuming.

"Don't worry about him, he's just an idiot." Sesshomaru said trying to sound smart. Everyone started to laugh.

"What, what's so funny?" Sesshomaru said sadly. "Inuyasha said that was why he did that." That made them laugh even harder. Poor Sesshomaru left to a big tree, went in the shadow and curled up looking really sad (okay that was a stupid thing to say but you get it). By the time Miroku came back which was about 5 minutes later, they were still laughing and he had two blue hand marks on each cheek. Everyone laughed harder and most of them were actually crying at this point. Sango and Kagome were actually rolling around on the ground they were laughing so hard.

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked sarcastically and he got no response, but he saw Sesshomaru in the tree shadow so he thought that they were bullying him and that's why they were laughing.

"You people disgust me? You team up on a little 6 year old child and leave him there to cry while you're laughing like maniacs?" Miroku yelled and scolded them. He bonked each one of them on the head and went to the tree. Everyone was glaring at Miroku. Inutaisho then remembered that he said Sesshomaru was crying so went to see. He was so he tried to comfort him without exploding at Miroku. Sadly enough, it didn't work, at all. His eyes were glowing red and he was striking at Miroku and most of them were cheering him on. Jakotsu went and took Sesshomaru with him.

"Why'd you drag me away from them?" Sesshomaru said still sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would hurt your feelings. By the way, what do you think?"

"It's okay and think of what?"

"Which name should we have for our group? The fantastic fourteen or the fabulous fourteen?"

"Fantastic fourteen all the way!" Sesshomaru said starting to fear what would happen if they went to Naraku and said they were the fabulous fourteen. Sesshomaru shuddered at that very thought.

"Great! I can't wait to tell them our new name, don't you think it's going to be fun!" Jakotsu said enthusiastically.

"I guess it will, probably the look on Father's face will be hilarious!" Sesshomaru started to laugh at what his face would look like. They left to tell them all the new name.

"Hello! We have a new name for our group, do you want to hear it?" Jakotsu said not being able to contain his excitement. Renkotsu looked horrified because it would be an F one. He was scared it would be fabulous fourteen or something like that.

"We're the fantastic fourteen!" Jakotsu said happily.

"Blech, what's the other one?" Rin said as she entered.

"Our other choice was fabulous fourteen but Sesshomaru said that he wasn't sure what all your reactions would be.

"Fantastic fourteen, fantastic fourteen, fantastic fourteen!" Kagome was freaking out. Sesshomaru was thinking of a new name, one that wasn't fantastic or fabulous. Then he got it.

"I have an idea for a name." Sesshomaru said shyly, afraid of what everyone would think.

"Okay, shoot." Inutaisho said looking at his semi-eldest son, and everyone else was looking at him too.

"How about formidable fourteen?" Sesshomaru said shyly still.

Everyone nodded and Inutaisho patted him on the head and said 'great job, you definitely saved us from lots of humiliation!' in dog language so only they could understand. He didn't want to hurt Jakotsu's feelings. (Formidable fourteen was the best I could think of.) Jakotsu looked sort of depressed because it wasn't his name that was chosen. It was never his name. He didn't get super seven, sexy six, flying five, fighting four or the terrific trio (I think only me and the reviewers called them that) and if there was two, he knew he wouldn't get daring duo. Jakotsu sighed. Sesshomaru noticed that and said

"I still thought both of your names were great though!" But he didn't notice that he had instinctively twitched his ears when he said that. Jakotsu and all the girls were all over him. He had to remember that his first lesson was put up with ear playing. He even had it in his book! He just sighed. Inuyasha separated all of them and the traumatized Sesshomaru immediately jumped on his shoulders afraid of all of them. Then Rin's stomach growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry…. Again.."

"Well, I may as well go out hunting then, besides, I haven't eaten a single meal since I was resurrected. God, I've missed hunting." Inutaisho said in a matter-of-factly way. They were really close to the North and there was lots of food there to eat. Inutaisho left right away and didn't come back for about 30 minutes.

"Miroku, can you do me a favor?" Sesshomaru asked politely and cutely.

"Yes, what do you need Sesshomaru?"

"Can you help me get my hair out of this ponytail, it's embarrassing." Sesshomaru still had the high ponytail with rainbow ribbons in his hair, but they were slightly torn so they looked frilly.

"Oh, sure, I can help you out." Miroku started taking out the ponytail, until it got caught in his wind tunnel hand and couldn't escape.

"What are you to doing?" Bankotsu said looking at the two who were having problems with their hair.

"We can't get my hair out of this ponytail that Jakotsu put in. Can you help us because now he's stuck."

"Of course I can help you." Bankotsu started tugging at the ponytail, but it didn't work.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Bankotsu said frusterated. He pulled out his sword, the Banryuu (I think) and started to saw through the ponytail holder. Bankotsu still had a smile on his face.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Jaken and Sango were watching them do this and were laughing. It was a funny sight.

"Do you think they're ever going to get it out?" Kagome laughed while saying it.

"Who knows, maybe if they're lucky." Sango added.

"Can't they see they just need to pull that one ribbon?" Jaken said pointing at it. They all laughed.

"Oh perfect, the old man's bad at hunting! We've been here for ½ and hour! If I were hunting I would of caught a boar in then minutes!" Inuyasha complained. He was then elbowed hard in the shoulder.

"Yes, but in the end I got 5 boars, 13 birds and 20 fish. Beat that!" Inutaisho said still annoyed at Inuyasha. They couldn't believe it! He managed to catch that much in so little time (for all those)!

"Well, does anyone here know how to cook?" Inutaisho said. He knew that he, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could eat it just the way it was no problem. It was everyone else that was a problem. Inutaisho then looked over at Bankotsu, Miroku and Sesshomaru. He laughed at them, walked over there, and pulled the ribbon. It immediately came undone. All three of them were embarrassed.

"If you need someone to cook, Jaken's very good at it!" Sesshomaru suggested. Inutaisho looked at Jaken and threw him all the kill. Jaken was covered and started cooking right away. As soon as he was done, everyone pigged out and were surprised with how good it was.

"You know how I know you're gay? You can cook so well and know a lot about hair." Inutaisho teased Jaken. Jaken was fuming and was about to explode but remembered the rocks in the head from last time.

"I thought you were the one that said you had no problem with anyone being gay?" Jaken couldn't hold it in.

"Chill, I'm just teasing you, and there is nothing wrong with it. Everyone has different life styles!" They soon finished and left to the mountains. Once they arrived they were absolutely shocked.

There were birds of paradise…..

And wolf demons………..

Everywhere………

Dead….

BOM BOM BOM!

AN: Okay, I sort of left you at a cliffie there. I hope you enjoyed that chappie! Thank you once again for reading and please review if you want. Just for you to know Ayame isn't dead and neither is Koga. And I'm very sorry that Bankotsu isso OOC. I mentioned this last chapter but I've never seen an episode or manga book with him in it. Sorry and Once again, thanks. The last thing is I'm not sure if there areother stories exactly like this one, so if there are, please tell me and I'llstop writing the story. I don't want to becopying everyones ideas. Thank youfor that too.Sincerely,

Jakenliker


	10. Lesson 8: Stop inner group wars

Lesson 8: Stop inner group wars

AN: I know I usually have my authors notes at the end but oh well, can someone tell me if someone else has a plot exactly like this. If so, then I'll stop writing the story because I don't want to of technically copied someone else's idea. Also I do no own any of the Inuyasha characters at all. Thanks for reading, if you want please review and enjoy!

Jakenliker

Everyone stood in awe as they saw the many dead bodies scattered across the horizon (please tell me if this should be rated K+ instead). They looked around for any survivors but couldn't see any at all. The wolf demons were from all over the place and same with the birds of paradise.

"Father, can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho said still partly ignoring him.

"Why do these birdies look so strange?"

"Since when did you say birdies? You said things like that when you were 4, you're 6 at the moment so act like one!" Inutaisho scolded. Sesshomaru gave up and decided to ask someone else, until he tripped on a girl about his age. She moaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Sesshomaru said worried.

"Where's - - - - - Mommy?" She struggled to say.

"Depends, what does she look like?" Sesshomaru saying not noting that she was dying. He then noticed tears flowing from her pretty orangeeyes (in his mind) staring at the body beside her. That was her mother.

"Don't worry we'll give her a proper burial, I promise!" Sesshomaru said trying to brighten up the mood.

"Do you know what attacked here? Was it those demented birdies?" Sesshomaru asking continuously. The demented birdies comment made her giggle a bit.

"It wasn't the birds of paradise. It was a strange man, looked like he was in his teen years." She coughed and it was visible that her chance at life was beginning to fade. Sesshomaru ran to get his father, only to notice that he was nowhere in sight. None of his living friends were. Where did they go?

With all of the living people

"Eeewww, this is so gross, there are dead bodies all over the place! How are we going to tell who's dead and who's alive?" Kagome complained in disgust.

"You've seen plenty of dead bodies before so toughen up! Why must you get grossed out over every dead thing we see?" Inuyasha complained and shot back.

"Though your continuous arguing is amusing, perhaps you'd like to try and help the bird there that's alive?" Inutaisho suggested. They saw a male bird trying hard to tell them to leave while they still could, but didn't manage too. He was holding onto life by a thread.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Inutaisho comforted him. None of them had any idea what he was saying though.

"L-l-lea-ve fro-m he-ee-re, while y-you st-ill ca-an." He coughed and was about to die but Kagome had some of the antidote from Jenenji. It was obvious he had been poisoned. How many people were dead and how many could they save?

Back to Sesshomaru and the pretty wolf demon girl

"So a teenaged man did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked still wondering if he knew who he was. He did know that it was a dangerous miasma here but the teenaged thing didn't fit at all. That was until, the person showed up.

"Hello Sesshomaru, are you waiting a death wish like her?" Naraku chuckled evily.

"Huh, aren't you supposed to be an adult?" Sesshomaru was confused, he was a teenager now. What was going on?

"We both know about how the curse went wrong in two ways." Naraku said extremely annoyed.

"But now that you're here, I can get you with my miasma. Kukukukukukukuku!"

Back to everyone else

"There, he should be okay, but who did this I wonder?" Kagome said frustrated.

"We think it was Naraku." Kouga came out of nowhere. Ayame was standing behind him and nodded.

"You both managed to escape! Where were you hiding?" Kagome said relieved.

"Uh, well, you know…." Koga said obviously not wanting to exactly tell her.

"You know what we don't need to know." Kagome said figuring she knew what they were doing (I hope you do too). They started to notice that it was starting to become foggy. They couldn't even see each other!

"Ow, okay who did I just ram into?" Inutaisho said frustrated.

"Me you clutz!" An oh to familiar voice to Inutaisho said.

"Oh no, you aren't the annoying ¾ are you?" Inutaisho said regretfully.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to guess who he was, you retard!" Fiera was trying to egg Inutaisho on.

"Oh you want to bet huh?" He shot back.

"Mom, must you follow me around everywhere? I smelt the miasma so I came and wanted to go alone so I wouldn't seem like a loser that has an overprotective mother following them around everywhere!"

"Oh come on! I already lost one son because of him and I'm not going to lose another!" Fiera was pleading a bit to him. Suluko grunted.

"Correction, you wanted me to take Sesshomaru remember? You specifically said that you didn't ever want to see that basta-"

"I never said that you did! I remember it all clearly! You threw my favorite vase at me too!"

"That was you!" They were starting to argue again.

"Okay, none of this really matters at the moment, where is kiddo?" Suluko said annoyed and concerned.

"Kiddo, who's that?" Inutaisho questioned.

"Sesshomaru, my little-big brother."

"Oh yeah, he's right over the-" That's when he noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight. The fog had cleared and none of the dead bodies were in sight. And neither was Sesshomaru and his new friend (that none of them knew about yet).

To Sesshomaru and his friend

"Well that was close. Do you remember how we get back to the mountains now?" Sesshomaru said nervously."

"No i-dea." She struggled to say. Sesshomaru noticed that perhaps they should try to go back the way they came, but were still very lost, until lucky for them, Renkotsu arrived.

"You know everyone's looking for you right?" He said coolly.

"I didn't even really notice that they were gone." Sesshomaru said surpised. He remembered that he didn't totally notice it. He noted it but didn't seem to care.

"Who's your friend?"

"I don't know her name."

"It's Toki just for you to know. Why did you save me, I'm going to die anyways." Toki said confused. Renkotsu looked at her and noted that he had never seen a wolf demon like her before. The fur she wore was a beautiful fire red and her hair was sort of pinkish. She hadorange eyes and was a little bit smaller than Sesshomaru.

"Because since you're still alive we can give you some of Kagome's antidote, where ever she is." He responded coolly while making a signal to Renkotsu to help. He simply picked both of them up and ran to the sight.

Back again to everyone else

"I take you both know each other." Ayame said trying to slightly cheer things up.

"Yeah, they used to be together and even had a kid together, and then they cheated on each other." Inuyasha said regretfully.

"Figures why they're fighting like an old couple." Koga said bored.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOLF?" Inutaisho and Fiera said synchronized. Koga just backed away. Miroku and Sango arrived surprised to see Fiera and Suluko there too.

"What's going on here?" Sango said prepared to solve the problem.

"It's nothing Sango, I'll handle it." Inutaisho said friendly to her. Koga and Ayame noticed the mood swing and figured that she was the new lady of the West they heard so much about.

"Oh so you're the new human wench of the West huh?" Fiera shot an insult at Sango.

"Who are you calling Wench?" Sango said unable to control her anger. Usually it was Kagome who was called wench, not her.

"You know this is no time to be arguing like crazy." Bankotsu said simply (please can someone tell me what his personality is like because I have no idea). (I still can't find a stupid manga and watch a stupid episode yet. I get to see Jakotsu and Renkotsu but that's it, GGGRRR!)

"Yeah, we've got wounded over there!" Jakotsu said pointing at Renkotsu who was holding Toki and Sesshomaru. Rin was immediately jealous and she didn't know why. She saw that Sesshomaru holding Toki encouraging her to stay alive for a few more minutes. No one was going to steal her new Sesshomaru. That's when she confused herself.

Rin's POV

Oh no, I have a crush on the new Lord Sesshomaru. What will happen if he finds out? What if he really likes that wolf demon girl? What will I do?

End POV (yeah, I'm making this really bad for all the kids)

Kagome rushed and gave her the last of the antidote that she had. The bird of paradise that was sleeping sloppily behind her had the first half. She had barely managed to save Toki from the poison.

"So, who did do this?" Koga said ready to avenge his many other comrades deaths.

"It was Naraku, but now he's a teenager instead of an adult. I think his way of death is that he's going to become so young until he doesn't even exist." Sesshomaru said angrily. Later in the night both of the survivors had woken up.

"I promise that when you need help, I will send it to you." The bird of paradise said gratefully while handing a strange medallion with a man and an eagle on it to Inutaisho. Inutaisho excepted it. Toki had woken up to and was sitting awfully close to Sesshomaru for Rin's comfort, who sat on his other side. Every time Toki moved closer to Sesshomaru, she would too. Poor Sesshomaru was getting extremely squished. Jakotsu noted this and decided that it would be nice if he could do that to either Miroku, Inutaisho or Inuyasha. Inuyasha was closest so he went over there and leaned against him romantically. Inuyasha became horrified. Before he could say anything, guess who showed up, none other than the black dog demon.

"Lord Inutaisho I'm sorry to disturb you once again but oh man I've been seeing lots of relationships here!" He said pointing at Inuyasha and Jakotsu.

"Shadow Fang, if you don't leave right now I will slice your head off." Inutaisho threatened. He didn't totally notice how bad a situation Inuyasha was in. He was just annoyed at Shadow Fang again.

"Oh come on, you used to be so much fun, you'd always laugh at things like this." Shadow Fang said annoyed.

"That threat is still on you." Inutaisho threatened again.

"Well bye then! I'll tell all the women who want Inuyasha that they can't for you. Heheh." He ran as fast as he could. Inutaisho was confused by that last comment and noted Jakotsu hitting on Inuyasha. Everyone started laughing their heads off except for Sesshomaru who just flipped backwards because he couldn't be squished by the girls his age any longer. Then they glared at each other.

"So, this means war, and the winner gets him." Toki said shushed.

"Yes, I guess it does." Rin said shushed too and angry. Immediately they both smiled and helped Sesshomaru up. Toki held his hand and wouldn't let go though. Sesshomaru was scared of both of them at the moment and decided to go to sit beside his father. Fiera was still giggling about what Inutaisho did to Shadow Fang and started to flirt with him. Inutaisho flirted back. Suluko decided to look on the bright side that they were getting along now. Inuyasha was fighting with Jakotsu and Bankotsu was holding back his laughter.

"Ha, I'm so happy I found Sesshomaru again so I could clear things up with you!" Fiera said happily.

"You weren't happy when you first found me. You had called me a disgraceful half-demon then."

"Huh, but isn't Suluko's father a half-demon?" Inutaisho said confused.

"He did the same thing you did, left me for humans, heart-broken and alone. Stupid half BUNNY demon! He hated it when I called him that." Fiera said angry at the memories. Suluko was surprised and didn't even notice that he let his ears pop up. All the girls squealed when he revealed his hiding bunny ears. They all started playing with them, except for Rin and Toki who were to busy glaring at each other. This was going to be a long journey, and since Naraku was already obviously younger, that showed his time limit was running out, fast. Will the rumor of Inuyasha being gay with Jakotsu slow them down, and Rin and Toki's war? Will Sesshomaru find out? If he does what will he say?


	11. Lesson 9: Pain and suffering

Lesson 9: Pain and suffering

AN: Okay, this chap is sort of sad in one part of it, but it wouldn't be, you know, half-breed like if none of it happened. Thank you so much to KatrinaKaiba and Kewsithydragon for telling me what Bankotsu was like. It's really going to help me a lot and there is Jakotsu bashing in this chapter because of the last rumor which I just had to put in. Please review if you want and enjoy this chapter. The pain and suffering isn't all getting hurt by the way.

It was almost nightfall and it was a November's eve, but only Kagome knew that. Rin got a cold, Toki was becoming closer to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was bashing Jakotsu more and more. Kouga and Ayame split up from them and Inutaisho and Fiera were getting much closer and everyone was playing match maker.

"Must you always hit me? I was inspired to hug you by those three and then that strange black dog named Shadow Fang showed up out of nowhere. I'm being honest!" Jakotsu said annoyed and pleaded.

"Yeah, you should know what it feels like to be bashed down into the snow to I think." Bankotsu said evilly. He then jumped straight into Inuyasha making him go crashing into the ground. Jakotsu cheered him on while they went into another fight. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Kagome decided to ask Sesshomaru a question. She was very curious about it.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question please?" She asked to the young boy who had a girl on either side of him sleeping close to him. He nodded and so she asked away.

"You seemed to have two very loving and caring parents. How come you seemed so cold hearted and evil? Why didn't you ever speak about your mother or even see her at times?"

"For the cold hearted and evil, thanks for the compliment (he said sarcastically) and for my mother in that question, I wanted to protect my pride. Around her, she usually shattered it. After father met that human woman, he didn't pay any attention to me anymore and only did to criticize me. He also made me power hungry like he used to be and then made me feel bad later." Sesshomaru sighed at his childhood. He knew he didn't have the best one, but he couldn't complain because he knew he didn't have it as bad as Shippo, Rin, Toki, Inuyasha or Suluko. It seemed like no one had the best childhood ever.

"It's getting dark out, how about we stay at the nearest village and stay for the night?" Inutaisho said suggesting but kind of ordering at the same time. (Okay, I got no responses last time, can someone please tell me if someone else had used this exact same plot please! I don't want to be copying anyone else and if there is anyone, I will discontinue this story. Thank you!)

"There should be one just up ahead. By the way do you hate me?" Miroku said wisely and then like a little kid forgetting what he was talking about.

"Good and yes probably." Inutaisho said simply. Miroku sighed and walked up next to Fiera, the beautiful demoness, and who just became Inutaisho's girl again, not being able to control his temptations groped her. He had never groped a demon before so this was new to him. She of course didn't like it, at all. Neither did Sango, Suluko or Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was going to have his head now. Fiera then shrieked.

"You pervert, can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Fiera screamed slapping him. Of course, a demon's slap is much more effective then a human slap. He went flying into a tree. Then it was Sango's turn who hit him with her excessively large boomerang as Miroku just noticed. After Suluko did a rabbit kick and crashed Miroku down. Bankotsu felt left out so decided to join with a punch. Jakotsu slapped and then finally, it was Inutaisho's turn. Miroku tried to coward away and begged for mercy. Just as Inutaisho was about to do the job, his neck felt really itchy. Inutaisho looked and surely enough, there was Myouga, happily feasting on his blood. Inutaisho slapped Myouga and let him fall right into his hand.

"Master, it's so good to know you're alive once again. Totosai has been too. Then Totosai was on his cow and dropped by completely in awe. He didn't believe that it was his master. Then, Totosai hid behind Inutaisho in fear out of no where.

"Totosai, what are you doing?" Inutaisho said impatiently.

"I'm afraid you never knew that you're oldest was evil. I see his companions here and I fear that he's going to slice my head off because I didn't make him a sword that rivaled Tessaiga!" Totosai said barely being able to even speak he was so afraid. Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, come here please." He said looking forward to seeing the look on their faces. Sesshomaru got up and ended up waking the two girls as they clonked heads together when he left. They kind of sounded like coconuts banging against each other (My friend told me to write that, Rin isn't stupid but just to warn you, Toki is so yeah.) When the two saw him, Totosai almost fainted, but then Myouga started to laugh along with Totosai. They were laughing so hard that by the end, they were crying. Sesshomaru felt bad and started to sniffle a bit. Inutaisho noticed this and clonked them both on the heads and they also sounded like coconuts. They stopped laughing then stared at him. Myouga jumped off and started sucking Sesshomaru's blood and of course, got slapped but not caught. He just floated to the ground, Sesshomaru stepped on him and wouldn't remove his foot.

"Sesshomaru, what are you stepping on?" Toki said concerned because she could hear the screaming coming from under his foot.

"Nothing important, nothing important at all." Sesshomaru said proud of himself. Inutaisho decided to experiment, and help his poor idiotic friend (in some ways).

"Lets continue on to the village shall we?" He said ordering, suggesting and curious at the same time. Miroku struggled to get up and went along with them. Sesshomaru only went forward with one foot while holding his other one firmly on the ground. It looked quite funny and no one could help but laugh (except Myouga and Sesshomaru).

"You have to catch up son, unless you want to be left behind." Sesshomaru picked up the pace until he tripped down the hill. It started to hail so Inutaisho simply picked up Sesshomaru and they all went for cover, except for poor Myouga who was still healing. They were accepted into the castle and stayed there that night and decided to stay there for the next night also.

As soon as Kagome woke up she had to resist saying a loud and long 'Aaawww!' because she saw Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. They were both sound asleep and Sesshomaru was curled up to his chest while Inutaisho was half hugging half shielding his son. It just looked cute. She decided to get up and go outside to resist the urge, only to let out an aaawww at the little kids playing catch with a ball. Soon after, everyone else woke up. Inutaisho encouraged him to go out and play with the other children but he was still nervous that they would pick on him.

"You know, I saw some really nice kids outside playing catch, why don't you go outside and play with them?" Kagome said trying to help Inutaisho who was becoming very frustrated with Sesshomaru so he could spend some 'quality time' with Fiera. Inutaisho nodded and Sesshomaru left outside finding his own way. Everyone left the room while Toki and Rin decided to do some competition together for Sesshomaru. No one knew about their war and no one knew that it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Hey can I play with you guys?" Sesshomaru asked nervously. They were about to reject him until they saw Suluko keeping a glaring eye on them. They accepted him and decided to wait until he left. Once he did, that was their chance. One took the ball from the happy then confused Sesshomaru and hit him.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Sesshomaru said sadly, almost crying because it really hurt him.

"Don't play with us, because we don't want to play with a stupid half-breed like you!" One of them said.

"Instead, why don't you catch these?" Another one chimed in evilly and threw a rock at him. It hit his arm and that too hurt Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground. They all started to laugh throwing rocks at him. Once they got bored, they left him there to cry, all bruised. Rin came back to get herself some water until she heard his quiet sobbing. She went and tried to comfort him, telling him to look at her. He looked up and she saw all his bruises. She knew exactly what happened.

"You don't have to worry about those mean boys anymore Sesshomaru! I promise that I'll always be by your side no matter what!" Rin said trying to cheer him up, and knew that what she promised was true.

"Do you really promise that?" Sesshomaru said hopefully. Rin nodded, and then Sesshomaru leaned close to her and pecked her a kiss (little kid romance.) Rin was shocked but extremely happy at the same time. She finally scored! Sesshomaru was hers, or so she thought. Sesshomaru smiled back at her and they both left. They were hiding in a cold damp and dark place that wasn't very good for humans. It was soon dinner and Rin and Sesshomaru sat right next to each other. Everyone was silent for a while until Bankotsu broke it.

"Hey Kid, why do you have those bruises?" He said annoying everyone at the table and then everyone else noted them too.

"Nothing really, those boys just weren't as nice as they seemed." He said casually. Inutaisho was enraged and same with Suluko. Mind you, both Suluko and Inuyasha understood his pain. It was never fun being a half-breed or basically the same thing as one. Sesshomaru had learned to put up with pain and suffering. Soon they all went to bed. It was very late and Toki noticed Sesshomaru and Rin suddenly being so close. She decided to sleep alone and started to remember her mother, and how whenever she was alone she'd come to comfort her. She let a single tear fall, hoping no one would notice, but Sesshomaru did. He invited her over through body language (with the first couple of tries) and she did. She decided to only stay close to them because she figured that she knew what happened. It didn't matter though. He liked Rin so she wasn't going to stand in their way. She wasn't going to try and be to annoying. (She wasn't like Kikyo). As soon as they were going to get up, they were going to have a whole new day. Will Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship work? Will instead Sesshomaru make them a love triangle? Will they meet up with anyone else?


	12. Lesson 10: Stay out of it

Lesson 10: Stay out of it

AN: Okay, I have a long list of people who I want to thank for reviewing so I'm going to do it more often. So many nice people yet I never really did thank them, so here you go! Also, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do own Fiera and Suluko though. Other then them, no one.

Kewsithydemon: I'm sorry that I always call you dragon instead of demon and I hope it really doesn't matter. Anyways, thank you sooooo much for always reviewing! You're like on of my favorite reviewers and I hope that you keep it up, PLZ!

Kimi-lee22: Yeah, I also like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is okay but I prefer Sesshomaru. That's why this fanfic is about him. It's always all about Inuyasha, shouldn't they even try and notice some of Sesshomaru's feelings? Anyways, thanks for reviewing very much.

KatrinaKaiba: Thank you so much for reviewing. Plz keep it up because I think that if I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel. I don't know yet, but thanks for reviewing!

FallenAngel111586: Thank you so much for always reviewing. You're one of the people that was reviewing since the very start of this story which is one of the reasons why you are also one of my favorite reviewers. I like a lot of reviewers though. You're still one of my fave ones though.

Takaradaiya: Thank you so much for reviewing a lot. I also love your name. It's awesome! Mine used to be Jasha but I decided that I liked Jaken whether he's gay or not. Go Jaken he rocks all the way!

Blackcat686: Thanks so much for adding my story to your favorites list. I really appreciated it! I thought that this was going to be one of my worst stories and I was just writing it for fun but in the end it was my biggest hit by far! This story probably would have been deleted if it weren't for reviewers like you!

Ching Sparkle Sparkle: Yeah, I also love sparkles. They're pretty, and money is good too. Thank you so much for reviewing at least twice. I really appreciate it. I even love just one review actually.

Dimonyo-anghel: You rock! You have reviewed my story a lot and I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! I love your reviews, they are so nice!

Purple-sesshie: Thanks to you to for reviewing! It was really appreciated and I hope you review again soon. I love to hear them. They're so nice and they make me fell all warm and fuzzy inside.

Kellybug: Thanks a lot for reviewing more than once. I really appreciate it a lot. Do you like bugs? I like bugs. I think they're so cool. I also love to start conversations with my reviewers even if they don't respond after I write it but lets just say that doesn't matter. Bug is also a very funny word! Sorry, I just got hyper at your note. Thanks for reviewing!

Psycho Demon-Witch: You rock, you reviewed me so many times! I really appreciated it! You know, Psycho is also a really funny word and I never knew how to spell it until you started reviewing. Thanks for that too.

Shinestar: Yes, stars are shiny and I like them too. Thanks for reviewing. Your name really does stand out in a good way. Everyone has really long names, I like the good short ones like yours. It really does help a lot. Thanks again!

Mickyb93: You were my second consistent reviewer. Thank you so much for always reviewing. If you read some of the other notes this is my biggest hits and I couldn't do it without reviewers like you. Thank you so much!

Faded Moonlight: It's not that I hate you so I put you last, but it's because you were my very first reviewer. I was so happy when you reviewed me. I was so happy when I got just one review. When I put someone's name last, it's usually because I always seem to notice the last one the most. Thanks again for reviewing!

Wow, that was a really long list. You all rock and I would give you all your favorite type of cookie if I knew what you liked! You all rock! Thank you so much! If you read and don't review, that's fine too, I just care if you read. I feel so warm and fuzzy (I can feel warm and fuzzy inside really easily) when I see the people who added my story to their favorite story list or story alert list or whatever! Yeah, that's right, I know if you read or not! Thanks for reading too, that's all I really want. For people to read my story. I do love it when you review though so please don't stop. Now then, finally on to the story because this has got to be one of the longest Author notes ever written. I'm serious! Please review if you want and Jaken rocks!

They left the village as soon as possible. Inuyasha felt sorry, but understood his little-big brother. It was always hard being a half-breed. Sesshomaru just had to learn how to do it. Jakotsu was being beaten up by Inuyasha constantly. Totosai and Myouga decided to leave because Myouga was worried that their master would beat up the closest thing to him because things were so frustrating for him.

Inutaisho's POV

This truly is annoying. When you were just resurrected, you're supposed to relax and have a couple of care free days, maybe even weeks! Now, I'm running around trying to get my son out of a curse, Fiera isn't leaving me alone, I have to suffer that ¾ demon and I have a gay guy following me around everywhere I go! How am I going to get through this? It's so frustrating that two cowardly friends have even run away from me! sighs

End POV

"What are you thinking about father?" Sesshomaru asked concerned and curiously.

"Nothing that should concern you. Go on and play with Shippo, Rin and Toki."

"Yes, well, I want to stay here with you. What's frustrating you? Everyone knows that you are so I wanted to help. Totosai said have fun digging up my grave whatever that means." Inutaisho laughed. Sadly enough, it seemed that his son was starting to forget his knowledge that he learned throughout his life.

"What are you two talking about?" Fiera said playfully, knowing what they were talking about but decided not to interfere until now.

"Nothing that should concern you!" Sesshomaru said happily. Even though he was a little kid half demon, he never lost his wanting to be exactly like his father. The only thing he didn't like is that it probably meant that Sesshomaru still wanted to defeat his father in battle.

"Well, at least he's in a better mood!" Rin said optimistically to Jaken. Rin ran over to them disturbing their little family reunion.

"Hi, we didn't get a good introduction. My name's Rin!" She said that very cheerfully. Sesshomaru liked seeing Rin happy, but didn't like seeing Toki unhappy. Even though he only met her a little while ago, he still cared for her a lot.

"So, how did you meet my son in the first place?" Inutaisho asked curiously. Sesshomaru went wide eyed because he didn't want to seem like a weakling. He tried to make signs saying lye to them but she didn't understand and told them everything she knew.

"Well, I found Lord Sesshomaru badly wounded, maybe almost dying because Inuyasha was being mean and used his wind scar on him. I found him and healed him. After, a wolf demon tribe attacked my village and killed. Sesshomaru came back and resurrected me using his worthless sword that his idiotic, only cares about himself, humans and Inuyasha passed on to him!" Inutaisho raised a peculiar brow and Sesshomaru knew he was in for it because Rin just had to use all of his exact words. Luckily, she didn't use the much more insulting comment before.

"Oh right, he also said that you were a worthless, disgraceful son of a bit-"

"That's enough Rin, you can stop now." Sesshomaru said from hiding behind Ah Un. Inutaisho was fuming and lunged at Sesshomaru, and got him on the first shot.

"You ungrateful thing that you call a-"

"HEY BACK OFF THE KID!" Suluko came and tackled Inu-papa (okay, I'm just calling Inutaisho that because Inutaisho is too long to write) to the ground. They landed on top of poor Sesshomaru instead. Jakotsu decided to join in, then Bankotsu, after Renkotsu, and everyone else dog piled on them. The poor little Sess was at the bottom and Toki decided to help him out. Well, she tried anyways.

"Hey, you're heavy! Would you mind losing some weight?" Inuyasha said smack in the middle of the pile. Sadly enough for everyone under Kagome,

"Inuyasha, SIT!" They all went down into the ground and Sesshomaru wailed in pain. They all got off only to notice that it wasn't what he was being hurt by. They saw him, and he had the green arrow, lodged in him deeper, glowing brightly, except only half of it was there.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled concerned.

"It's the curse Sesshomaru was put under saving you! It's coming back in some strange way!" Miroku yelled back. It melted again, except once, it was done, Sesshomaru was unconscious, and looked just like he did after the curse was placed on him the first time. He wasn't moving, just laying there. Miroku poked him with his staff, but he didn't move. He was dead (well, they thought he was). Fiera started to wail. Inutaisho bent down by his son, and let a single tear fall. Luckily no one noticed. That was when, he heard him breathing heavily, heavily enough to be… snoring?

"Oh why you stupid-" Inutaisho (yeah, screw the Inu-papa) said while whacking Sesshomaru on the head with Miroku's staff. Sesshomaru was the unlucky one to push Inutaisho over the edge. Sesshomaru woke up drowsily.

"Err, just five more minutes."

"You made it seem like you were dead, and huh?" Inutaisho looked down, and noticed that Sesshomaru's left arm was back now. It wasn't there before.

"Oh, okay, I didn't want to seem dead, but lets just keep going." Sesshomaru said wondering why everyone was staring at him. He ran on ahead, with no one moving. Poor confused little Sesshomaru, no one moved, just stared. Sesshomaru shrugged and walked ahead.

"Did I just see that?" Inutaisho said confused.

"See what?" Miroku said, just confused that Sesshomaru was now probably half-way done the time limit and so energetic.

"He has a new arm."

No one really noticed except for Inutaisho, but decided to trust him. As they finally got up to catch up to Sesshomaru, they heard him scream. You could then see Kagura holding onto Sesshomaru by the rough of his kimono. Before anyone could do anything Kagura was soaring off, casually, which was a very different mood from everyone else. How were they going to get him back?


	13. Lesson 11: Trust the enemy

AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while. Well, I am now so, yeah. I got some indirect suggestions for this chapter so I'm going to use them. This one's also going to have a thanksgiving theme in it because it's well, almost thanksgiving. Thank you so much for reviewing everybody! I looked at my stats and I'm really surprised! I'm so close to 50, and if I get 60 I'm officially going to make a sequel. I even have an idea for it already, besides, this story is almost over, I think. Also, I'm going to be working on another fan fic with Inu papa in it. The only thing is he's going to get drunk in it and I can't wait to be writing that! Please review if you want!

Lesson 11: Trust the enemy

Before Sesshomaru could even take action against Kagura, she had already swept him away. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one, or what was going to happen. Kagura always helped him before, was she going to do that for him now?

"Just for you to know, I'm not planning on killing you. I'm going to get you out of here, besides, Naraku's after you. He can't do to much because he's getting younger and younger by the minute. You are too, but not as fast." Kagura said simply. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Because you had a way more dramatic change to start with."

"How would I die?"

"You'd get so young that you wouldn't even exist. It's my goal to make sure that doesn't happen to you. I'm still trying to find out a way for only Naraku to die by this, I know that the time limit is going to be up soon, I can tell. Don't worry, I'm going to hide you by Mount Hakurei, it's too pure there for Naraku to get there, but we should be okay." Kagura said hopeful. Were they going to get out of that?

"So you're blaming me because you let your guard down on the kid?" Suluko said frustrated at Inutaisho, who was blaming him.

"Yes I'm blaming you because of his disappearance! He isn't here right now to back you up so I can do whatever I want to you now!" Inutaisho yelled so loud that his loud deep voice was really starting to scare Rin, Toki and Shippo. Fiera was just shaking her head in worry and frustration (yes, I really like that word). She knew that whenever something really bad happened, he would blame others for it. He never liked to admit that he was the blame for anything.

"Why don't we actually try looking for him? That might get us somewhere!" Inuyasha suggested in a half-yelling half-scolding voice. He was getting very stressed with everything around him.

"I'll get to that after I kill the mud blood!" Inutaisho yelled back at Inuyasha who was just disappointed that no one was actually doing anything to try and help Sesshomaru. Sango and Jakotsu were whispering to one another about the situation. However, Jakotsu changed the subject quite frequently.

"Do you think they're going to start looking for Sesshomaru any time soon, or will they just keep arguing for no apparent reason?" Sango asked concerned and annoyed at the same time.

"Who knows, those macho men never really like to admit that they did something stupid. By the way, I know you have something for that monk. You two would be perfect together, I think you should do it. Actually, I heard that you and MY man, Inutaisho have something for each other as well. I don't think that you would be as good together. Who do you think I'd be good with?" Jakotsu was rambling on about guys, but actually, Sango understood him. He also seemed to understand women much more than men did, especially Miroku and Inuyasha. He could be a very good friend to Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. They all had guy trouble and Jakotsu would probably be the only one who was a guy that would understand. Technically, he also had serious guy trouble.

"Why do you always change the conversation to men? Do you think that maybe we should just go after Sesshomaru and Kagura on our own?" Sango was concerned once again. That was her main problem, she made herself angry and concerned. Mind you, usually Miroku triggered it.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT! I WANT MY ONLY SON BACK SO THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO AND IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW, I MIGHT EVEN KILL YOU!" Fiera shrieked, it really scared the macho Inu papa. He had never seen Fiera so fired up before, and her other son was standing right there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was either invisible or very feminine." Suluko said half-guilty half-angry.

"You get what I mean." Fiera said, still not cooling down. It was going to be a long day for them. Where exactly were they going to start looking?

To Naraku and Co

There sat a frustrated around 8 year old Naraku wondering what was taking so long. He couldn't go out and fight anymore and they had to get a new kimono everyday. He even lost his demonic power, Luckily for him, he knew that Sesshomaru was going to reach the stage where he didn't even exist anymore faster than him. The hourglass was more then half empty and that meant faster age loss for Sesshomaru. Also, Naraku only went down by one year, he knew Sesshomaru, it would be by two.

"When's Kagura coming back and I'm hungry." Naraku whined "And why is my kimono such a girly color?" He stared in angry and annoyance at his purple and pink kimono.

"Because there were no other ones your size. We'll get you another one tomorrow." Hakudoushi said simply and slightly annoyed.

"Yes, we'll have to anyways." Kanna added in. This curse was annoying all of them. See, they didn't' like always having to go to the kimono designer and either kill off another one, steal their soul or just steal the kimono. It was too stressful for them. Not to mention, having to hide him away from everyone else. There was a pause.

"I'm still hungry." Naraku said, obviously just trying to complain. Kanna got up and brought him something small to eat. He ate it quickly and then complained for more.

"You're going to ruin your supper if you keep that up. Kagura won't be happy."

"When's she coming back? She was supposed to bring Sesshomaru so we could kill him. I also want a new castle, this one's getting to boring."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you already have a perfectly good one here so don't go around pitying yourself because most children your age don't have castles." Kanna replied in her monotone voice still.

"Yes I do." Poor Kanna and Hakudoushi were having a very bad time with this. The hourglass was starting to glow green.

"Yes, Sesshomaru's going to lose age real soon." Naraku said with an mischievous look on his face.

"You can't do evil grins anymore." Kanna replied simply. Naraku just glared at her.

To everyone else

Very quickly, everyone caught up with Kagura and Sesshomaru because they couldn't get through the barrier of Mount Hakurei.

"Why did you steal Sesshomaru, to execute him I take it?" Inutaisho said snatching Sesshomaru away from her shooting death glares.

"Actually father, that's Kagura and she's really nice. She was trying to get me away from Naraku." Sesshomaru said trying to make him understand.

"Well, at least your safe!" Toki said happily, because she was scared that her crush was going to die. It wasn't very often that anyone had to worry about that though. They all made peace and Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk to Toki alone.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"You seemed sort of depressed lately, I just thought that maybe you wanted to talk about it."

Toki smiled at Sesshomaru's kindness. She had absolutely no idea that he used to be a killer, basically, or that he used to hate the 'stench' of wolves. Sesshomaru decided to keep that his little secret though.

"No thanks, I'm fine, but it's nice to know that you care." Toki was sure that Sesshomaru liked her back, and didn't quite know about the kiss incident. And before either of them knew it, they were sharing the exact same thing Sesshomaru and Rin did. It ended quickly but…..

"That was nice." Toki said simply. Poor naïve Toki. Sesshomaru was just mentally slapping himself over and over again.

"Lets go back to the camp, okay?"

"Alright, but we weren't here very long. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Not that I know of!" Toki didn't believe him but decided to play along. They left back to the camp and Sesshomaru decided to get advice. From who, well, none other than his two timing brother. He had heard Kagome sit him because of it, or something like that.

"What do you need advice about? What did you do?"

"Well, I know that you were with two girls at one time. And….."

"And what did you do?"

"I'm two timing with Rin and Toki." (Don't hate Toki, she didn't' know)

"Well, do they both know about it?" Inuyasha asked wondering if Sesshomaru could get out the sleezeball way. Sesshomaru nodded 'no'.

"Then do the best you can to not let the other one know about it. If they find out, you're in big trouble." Sesshomaru looked scared but decided to try it.

To Rin and Toki

"Why are you happy today?" Rin asked curiously.

"Nothing really, why do you ask?"

"Because you've done at least 5 flips in the past little while."

"Well, I just got a boyfriend!" Toki squealed. Rin looked happy for her new friend. They were starting to get along.

"I have one too!"

"Who is it?"

"Sesshomaru is."

"WHAT BUT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! HE JUST KISSED ME!"

"He kissed me too. What's going on?" Rin said confused.

"I think he's cheating on us." Toki said, trying to bottle up her anger. She hated it when people cheated. Rin then understood what was going on.

"Lets go talk to him and give him a chance to explain." Rin wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to keep her nice-girl attitude for this one. They marched over to Sesshomaru who looked even more scared than before.

"Did you kiss her too Sesshomaru?" Toki demanded an answer.

"Maybe…."

"Did you kiss her before me?"

"Maybe……" Sesshomaru figured if he just said maybe, he could get out of it.

"Do you like her more?"

"Maybe….."

"You kissed her too, right?" Rin was getting confused.

"Maybe….."

"Are you going to be saying maybe for all of our questions?" Toki was getting annoyed.

"Maybe……"

"Do you like Toki more than me?" Rin said, deciding to test it out.

"Maybe….."

"Do you not have any brainpower?" Rin was starting to have fun, ignoring the situation.

"Maybe……", "Oops."

Rin smiled slightly at her little victory and Toki couldn't resist a little smile too. Luckily for Sesshomaru, they had become friends and weren't reincarnations, so they wouldn't be hating the other one….. too much.

"You know you should think of an answer, but Rin was there first so it's okay." Toki was holding back her tears. Sesshomaru was starting to clutch his stomach in pain.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Jakotsu asked from beyond the fire. All three of the love triangle had completely not noticed that they had been staring at them the whole time.

"I think he has a stomach ache." Rin said in a typical simple minded kid voice. Coincidently enough, Jaken was just thinking that Rin was a simple minded kid. Then, the green arrow appeared. Suddenly, guess what happened. The kimono was covering something, which Inutaisho feared could only be….

They pulled up the Kimono and there was, a four year old half-breed Sesshomaru.

AN: I'm sorry, have I lost it because I know that happens a lot towards the end of stories. You know, where the stories just aren't as good anymore. If that's the case, please tell me and I can work on it. Besides, I only have about 4 chapters left.


	14. Lesson 12: Don't ruin holidays

Chapter 14

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. My computer got a virus so I couldn't get on to the Internet. Well, now I go onto netscape so it works. Anyways, I'm actually going to thank the reviewers individually this time so yay, because some have asked me to do so. SEQUEL!

PinkRibbon25: Okay, basically because of you, I am doing a sequel. This story is without a doubt my biggest hit, yay! Also, thank you so much for all your reviews! Hope to hear from you soon!

The-world-needs-peace: Yeah, now only 3 chaps left. Oh well, I'm doing a sequel so not too bad. I have a really good idea for it and when I say it (next chapter) I really want your opinion on it. Your right, the world does need peace.

Kuang: Thanks for saying that my story was good. It made me feel special. Thanks for the good review, I really appreciate it.

Viola1990: Thanks!

Psycho Demon-Witch: Yeah, Sess is going to be screaming. I babysit some kids who live across the street and one I swear is plain evil! HE WON'T BE QUIET! Thanks for the reviews, making a sequel.

KatrinaKaiba: Yeah, my friend was laughing her head off at that part. She liked it too. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews.

Kewsithydemon: Well, I got more reviewers now and I have over 60 reviews so I'm making a sequel, just like I said I would. YAY! Sorry, Naraku will be really young when they get to him, but he won't be a baby. Even I'm sad about that, but it would screw up the whole ending.

Fallen Angel111586: Thanks, my friend also liked that part. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews!

Schboy333: Thank you so much for the review. I agree! No, I'm just kidding, but still thanks.

Lucky: Thanks for the review. I didn't really update soon, but I tried.

Xx.Aranthi.xX: Responding to some of the other reviews you've made to my stories, I never get tired of reviews. I like reviews. Anyways, thanks for the reviews on all my stories! I really like them because they're never flames! Actually, I've only gotten one flamer before. Basically, it taught me that they knew how to spell the word idiot from the spelling mistakes they made on the other ½ of the words.

Blackcat686: Thanks so much for all the really good reviews!

Kimi-lee22: Yeah, I know, the sequel I have in my mind is driving me crazy!

Ching Sparkle Sparkle: Thanks for always reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Well, that's it from what I know. Sorry if I forgot anyone. Tell me if I did and I'll thank you next chapter. Anyways, finally onto the story!

Inutaisho sulked as he looked as his smaller son, remembering all of the terrifying memories of him at that age. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up looking confused at everybody. He wondered why everyone was staring at him, and why his head felt so heavy. See, his head was smaller, but his ears looked bigger, so they, like his eyes were moderately disproportionate to his head. That was the main difference, but it looked really cute so he got the ear playing treatment from Kagome and the others. Fiera wondered for a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Suluko asked his mother moderately confused.

"I'm just trying to remember. I think this was the age when Sesshomaru like to-" She was cut off by a yelp of pain coming from Inutaisho.

"-bite Inutaisho." Suluko just laughed at his part-enemy's pain. Sesshomaru's fangs weren't sharp enough to draw blood yet, but his jaws were strong enough to hurt.

"Did he only bite you, or did he bite lots of people?" Inuyasha asked afraid while looking at his little-big brother who was now having trouble breathing by Jakotsu hugging him too tightly.

"He's so adorable! I like him more when he has these puppy ears! They're a nice touch." Jakotsu exclaimed happily while playing with the large triangles on Sesshomaru's head. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kagome had a look of fear on her face.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara for the night. I have to go home, I can't believe I forgot!" Kagome was screaming.

"What did you forget?" Sango asked confused.

"I forgot that it's Christmas in my time!" Kagome shouted very scared.

"What's Christmas?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Can't explain, got to go!" Kagome ran onto the transformed Kirara's back.

"Where is her home?" Sesshomaru asked, as he did have no idea about the bone-eaters well.

"I might tell you later." Inuyasha said, obviously trying to mock him. Sesshomaru looked mad for a minute, then happy. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was on his mind until he felt the chomp on his hand. He yelped. Miroku laughed. Miroku got hit on the head my Inuyasha once his hand was free. Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was doing in her time.

"Hey Sis, we almost thought you weren't coming!" Sota said looking at his panic-stricken sister.

"Did you remember to get presents for everyone?" Sota teased, figuring that she hadn't and knowing that it was Christmas eve that night. Kagome ran in the house, got her purse and ran to the mall.

About 15 minutes later she got to the mall, and it was extremely crowded! She couldn't believe how many people left Christmas shopping to the extreme last minute. She felt lucky when she managed to get all the presents she needed.

She ran home and that took 30 minutes because of the huge amount of stuff she was carrying. She also got presents for everyone in the feudal era and got stuff for New Years. When she got home, she wrapped every present and waited until morning to go back.

She opened her eyes to see her little brother smiling right at her right by her bedside. Kagome screamed not knowing that he was going to be there.

"Wake up, it's Christmas! Hurry up and lets go open presents!" Sota said excitedly. It was obvious he already had one candy of two. Kagome was so tired because it was 6:00 am in the morning and she could never get a lot of sleep in the feudal era.

"I wanted to get you up about an hour ago, that's when I got Mom and Gramps up, but they told me to at least let you sleep longer and it was one really boring hour because I couldn't open presents and….." Sota went on and on about how his hour went. He only did that sort of thing on Christmas. Finally, Sota was quiet as he opened his many presents from Santa and his family.

Kagome was happy with her spa kit, new jelwellery, and ancient medicine. The medicine wasn't like a special gift to use in the feudal era, she always got that from gramps. She remembered when she was very impressed when she was 6 on her Christmas when she received that. She had used up each and every jar. Now she had a new one. It was almost unbelievable how quickly she had used all that medicine since she got to the feudal era. "Sorry I have to go so soon. Inuyasha's big brother has a curse on him and they need me to help break it." Kagome said feeling guilty that she had to leave her family on Christmas. Luckily, they were very understanding and let her leave.

"Is that one good enough for you?" Kagura asked Naraku as he looked at his new Kimono that he needed. Now in his seven year old form, he decided that the black and white kimono would do.

"When's the next time Sesshomaru will transform even younger" Naraku asked excitedly, and evilly. Kanna looked at a glowing green hourglass.

"I would assume in about 10 days. He's going to get younger and younger faster and faster." Kanna said in her usual monotone voice. Naraku attempted doing an evil grin, but as Kanna had noted before, he couldn't do it anymore.

"Naraku, can I ask you something?" Kagura asked curious about something that had been on her mind for a long time.

"What?" Naraku attempted to sneer, but he lost the ability to do that as well.

"What made you choose to be evil?" Kagura asked. All of his detachments looked interested. Naraku would of thought that it would have been Kikyo, but remembered even before that, things had happened.

Flashback

"Please Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" A small child Onigumo pleaded on the ground while he got kicked hard once again. He had accidentally knocked over a vase while playing with a ball inside. Once the final kick had come, he lay there on the ground crying. The vase wasn't the only reason why his father decided to beat him, but also his mother had officially decided to leave. However, it wasn't the first time that Naraku had gotten that treatment from his father. It happened many times. It was almost a routine! Only his few friends wondered where all the bruises came from. No one really cared about what happened to any family other than their own in the village he lived in.

Later….

When his father died in a war, he was the only one who even slightly cared. Many other families had lost family members. It was nothing new. His father died late enough to be able to move out on his own and live his own life.

End Flashback

"Naraku, you didn't answer my question." Kagura said partly annoyed and partly confused.

"Never mind, you don't need to know." Naraku said simply. He didn't enjoy talking about it. He didn't know that most people, allies and enemies, figured that most likely he had a bad childhood. But no one did know how much sorrow was behind those red eyes, how horrible his past was.

"Wow! Thank Kagome!" Shippo said happily enjoying his new bouncy ball and top (the little toy ones that Shippo always has with him.

"I like mine too! Thank you Kagome!" Rin said happily looking at her new fluffy dog toy.

"Thanks Kagome!" Toki said admiring her little wolf toy. Sesshomaru was just staring at his present. No one knew, but Sesshomaru was wondering what it was for. It looked like box that had some sort of on the side of it. He didn't know that it was a jack in the box.

"You turn the handle around on it." Kagome said, figuring that that was the problem.

"Thanks you Kagome!" Sesshomaru said, not really knowing much grammar at his age. Kagome knew that he was most likely going to be younger again so she wanted to get a present that he could like at both ages. Sesshomaru started turning it around and around. Sesshomaru heard the music and figured that it was something that would play music for you. He thought it was fascinating, but nearly fainted when the jack came out. Kagome thought it was funny because he wasn't hurt or scared, just had a very cute look of shock on his face. After that, Sesshomaru didn't want to play with it. That was why Kagome bought a back-up present. She knew he would either really like the jack in the box or really hate it. So, she knew he was a dog demon so she got him a little kong on a rope. She had forgotten that he really liked to bite, so he loved that present. He still had use for the other present when Suluko nearly had a heart attack when the Jack came out. Suluko then got Bankotsu who then got Jakotsu and a whole prank playing thing with the box went on. It was quite amusing for quite a while, until everyone had done it or seen it so no one would fall for it. Jaken was stuck with it in the end. That took 6 whole days to get around. They still kept getting closer and closer to Naraku.

Then, new years came along. The main problem was that Sesshomaru couldn't stay up that long. He kept on trying his very hardest, but all the kids were having trouble with it. They decided to keep a move on the whole night until it came to the final 15 minutes. Ah and Un didn't get the point so they just fell asleep.

"Okay, let me tell you what has to happen. When it's the final five seconds we count down. Sesshomaru, you know how to count down, don't you?" Kagome finished in a baby voice. He was half asleep so she couldn't hear the answer but just let him be.

Kagome had everything ready: Balloons, Party hats, Noise Makers, Sparklers and things like that. Everyone was amusing themselves and then, Kagome brought out, the piñata. Sesshomaru got more awake when he saw that. He thought it was an actually cow or bull so attempted to bite it. He was held back by Inutaisho though and decided not to bother biting him. He was too tired.

"This is a piñata. You have to hit it with a stick, which I though could be the staff of two heads, and then the person who breaks it wins and everyone gets the candy inside."

"We have to break Master Jaken's staff?" Rin said confused.

"And there's candy inside it?" Shippo too was confused.

"You have to break the piyata," Suluko explained, "and there's candy inside that."

"It's called a piñata." Kagome corrected Suluko.

"Whatever."

In the end, Renkotsu won. He didn't want any candy so everyone else was happy to take it for him. Rin wished that Sesshomaru was still an adult because she knew that he wouldn't of wanted any candy, but instead he was attempting to steal some of Inutaisho's, which didn't work.

After that was over, everyone was so happy that they couldn't fall asleep. Instead they were talking about stupid questions that would never come true such as whether pigs would fly and if Kagome would ever understand geometry. Not even they understood geometry! Mind you, they lived in the feudal era so they had never even heard of it.

Fiera looked at her son in concern. She wasn't sure whether he would ever turn back. She looked at him while he was sleeping soundly in Sango's arms (he had tried to steal her candy as well, she was nice and gave him some so fell asleep by her hoping to get more in the morning.) Would he turn back before time was up?

AN: Okay, thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you liked it. Okay, is this story getting worse and worse because sometimes, stories just lose it later on so that's why I'm ending it here, because I know it will start turning bad. Anyways, if you actually read the authors note because I know no one does (usually, I don't unless I know them personally, and that's only ravenrockstheworld. Her stuff is really good, if you like teen titans I think you would like her story.) Well, bye.


	15. Lesson 13: Beleive old wives tales

Chapter 15

Lesson 13: Believe strange fantasies

AN: OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SRY! At my school, we've been having so much homework and either I haven't had enough time or I've been completely forgetting (I have to be honest with you, its true). I do hope you like this chappie. I have broken lots of promises, so at the end of my story, I WILL (I'll give you one little hint. Welcome back Izayoi) write a preview of the sequel (which will happen by the way because I have more then enough reviews). Thx, sry again and enjoy! Review if you want (because I do know some of you have been reading my stories and just not reviewing, ravenrockstheworld! Nah, just messing with ya Spock, and to others, yes we are friends and don't ask about the Spock nickname. There's no way to explain it without completely revealing what a dweeb she is. JOKING AGAIN! We do this all the time in our fanfics, we're like bffs so we don't actually hate each other) Okay, now enjoy for sure.

Everyone except for Inu-papa, Fiera and Suluko, were dragging themselves around. They ended up staying up past midnight. Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru actually were asleep. Rin and Shippo were on Ah Un while Sesshomaru was asleep soundly in his father's arms. His gigantic ears were flopping back and forth with every step he took. Kagome, who was half-asleep thought he was cute but was too tired to say anything. She couldn't take it any longer. She fell down into a bowing position in front of Bankotsu. Then, guess who showed up.

"Lord Inutaisho, I've come to bring you horrible- I never knew that the priestess in skimpy clothes worked for Bankotsu! I will inform all the villages that they are no friends to us!" The black dog demon said proudly, thinking he was doing a great deed for his Lord. Then, he noticed a ring Kagome wore on her finger from her time.

"THEY'RE ENGAGED! Well, that makes more sense now doesn't it?" He thought he was a genius.

"No, you've been misunderstanding every-" Inutaisho said as he suddenly saw the dog demon fall to the ground dead with foam at the mouth. That woke Inuyasha and the others up.

"He was a puppet from Kagura all along?" Kagome said, realizing that he had actually been nothing but a distraction from Naraku to help take away more precious time from them. Sesshomaru, who was slightly woken, simply looked at the body.

"I didn't know he had babies."

"What are you talking about?" Suluko looked confused at him.

"Babies, it's a disease."

"I'll have to agree with you there." Fiera said remembering her own son's difficulty in childhood.

Flashback

Fiera was becoming very stressed as her young son, Suluko, was not cooperating in the process of bathtime. He was completely naked, and attempting to run away.

"I don't need a bath! I don't need a bath!" He screamed over and over again. Fiera tried pushing him into the tub and ended up discovering a caterpillar that was apparently living in his hair. She had no idea where he could have been.

"You need a bath, so get in now!"

"NO!" He said as he pulled his unsuspecting mother into the tub with him. Fiera was furious. Suluko was laughing and giving his adorable toothy grin to her. She didn't care, which was definitely a first for her. Her favorite casual kimono was officially ruined.

"This is fun! After, can we play in the human farmer's cow field Mommy?" He said sincerely hoping that she would.

'Well, that explains how he got so dirty.' She thought to herself. This bath was definitely not worth it. She would have preferred him being dirty then what had happened. Then, he curled up to her. He was very warm and began to fall asleep.

"I love you Mommy." He said sleepily.

'Maybe it was all worth it after all.'

"Nope." She said aloud to that thought.

End flashback

"Do you mean rabies?" Kagome said, figuring that he had simply mispronounced it.

"Probably," he said as he fell back asleep again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his little-big brother. They quickly buried the dog demon's body, prayed, and left to a nearby village.

Village women stared perplexedly at the formidable fifteen. They would pretend not to stare when Jakotsu would finger at his sword's handle. Miroku was already reading women's palms.

"My oh my, you will have a very large amount of offspring. Perhaps I can help you with that." Miroku said perversely at the poor, blushing woman. Luckily for her, Miroku already was unconscious due to Sango's boomerang magically slamming him at the back of his head.

"We're never going to get anything done when everyone's constantly getting distracted like this." Fiera said, becoming fired up at her many companions.

"We may as well find something to do then." Inutaisho said, "Maybe leave Sesshomaru with Inuyasha and go to that deserted looking shack and have some-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Suluko said disgusted at the two ex-spouses.

"Oh, alright then, if you really want to then here you go." Inutaisho said handing Suluko Sesshomaru.

"No, Inutaisho." Fiera said sternly disappointing her ex-husband. Suluko had already left with Sesshomaru.

"Suluko, what are they going to do?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Well, I am, so pretty pretty please with a cherry on top tell me!" Suluko rolled his eyes and thought

'His own fault' and told him, without sugarcoating it at all. Sesshomaru went whiter then he already was, with a look of sheer disgust and horror on his face.

"Why would they do that! Wouldn't it hurt a lot!" Sesshomaru said yelling it loudly.

"Have fun talking to Mom about it!" He said surrendering quickly and handing him over to a confused Fiera.

Meanwhile with Rin and Jaken, who were hanging around a booth selling instruments

"Master Jaken, what's this?" Rin said pointing at a drum-like instrument.

"That is a tsutsumi." Rin began pointing at many instruments, Jaken answering each one correctly. Rin ran to a make-up and hair supplies booth, doing the same thing that she had done with the instruments. Once again, he answered them all correctly.

"Inutaisho and Inuyasha are right."

"Right about what?" Jaken said confused.

"You are gay." She responded simply.

"I AM-" He was cut off by the merchant, who was a male wearing a kimono and makeup.

"You are, huh?" He said in a deep, flirting voice. Jaken couldn't tell if he was human of demon. He was wearing to much perfume. But that didn't matter to him anymore.

"NO I'M NOT! NO I'M NOT!" Jaken ran away screaming that continuously.

"Wait for me, Master Jaken!" Rin said running after him. She was soon distracted by an old woman telling a story to many children gathering around her. She was talking about harpies.

"They say, if you are given a medallion by one, they will grant you one wish when you least expect it. They do it out of gratitude." Rin thought that was familiar with something from before.

To Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha and Miroku who were by a cliff

Sesshomaru and Shippo passed their new ball back and forth happily. Sesshomaru had thrown the ball backwards more then once attempting to throw it hard and impress his big-little brother. Shippo was beginning to wish he had played with Rin.

"Can I play with you too?" It was Toki. Shippo knew she could probably throw.

"Sure, you get the ball!" Shippo said, eager to get the ball.

"Go far!" Toki said throwing it longer then she should have.

"Oops, sorry, I'll go get it!"

"I can- I can get it!" Sesshomaru said running as fast as his little legs could carry him (which wasn't very fast). Then, it happened. He tripped over the ball, over the cliff. Everyone was too surprised to do anything, except for Toki who covered her eyes. There was no way anyone could save him without killing themselves. But then, Sesshomaru came back up, being held by a very familiar harpy.

"Are you alright?" It asked in a low, kind voice.

"Yep yep yep!" Sesshomaru said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Do you want to play with us?" He said excitedly. It was his way of saying thank you to him. Everyone came quickly after, horrified about what had happened. All except for Rin, who looked amazed. Perhaps it was true. She told everyone about her story and Inutaisho took the medallion out of his armor.

Kagome had decided to make lunch while everyone was gawking at the medallion that had a third of it burning off. She had bought some new supplies and wanted to try some of the noodles she had bought. She finished them quickly and they smelled delicious.

"Oh no, they're all ruined now." Kagome said sadly at the expensive noodle that lay at her feet.

"No big deal." Inutaisho said simply, as he took some chopsticks out of his armor. Sesshomaru was complaining about how his chopsticks were still with his kimono meant for his regular big body. The harpy left, well thanked. Everyone was settled in and eating roasted roots, except for Inutaisho who was eating the noodles and refused to share with even his own young son. Everyone was at ease, except for Jaken who was worried that the cross-dressing man might show up at any moment. Everything was perfect until…

"Ah, this is nice. These roots are well done today. Nice cooking Jaken!" Kagome said complementary to him. Inutaisho and Inuyasha grimaced at that and Jaken felt embarrassed.

"Give me some too!" Everyone gasped. It was a 5-year old Naraku/Onigumo sitting among them.


	16. Lesson 14: Never understimate underdogs

Lesson 14: Never underestimate the underdog!

AN: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I have been seriously busy, but hey, this lesson (I don't think I've done it before) actually has some meaning to it. To those of you who have been long time reviewers keep on reading plz, I'm begging of you! If your new then hello! Please read and review (if you want) and enjoy!

They all stared very confused at who they presumed was Naraku. He was a human, but he still had half the scent that he used to have when he was a cold-hearted adult half-demon. Naraku reached for Inuyasha's food greedily. It took Inuyasha a while to snap out of his trance of shock, and acted on his very first instinct. Violence.

"Give me back my food you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled very loudly and started to give very painful noogies to the very hungry Naraku.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Naraku started to cry. He hurt, everywhere. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Sure, Naraku was their worst enemy, but he was only a little kid. He couldn't have been more than 5 years old.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said while still relaxed eating her well cooked roots by a still frightened Jaken. Naraku laughed and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. His hair was straight and his kimono was only one color; baby blue. He actually looked quite cute. He in a way looked exactly like a human Hakudoshi.

"I'm the child in this group. You aren't, you aren't even in this group! Why do you get some of my food and some of my chances to get Kagome to sit my big-little brother!" Sesshomaru's veins were popping all over his head in the anime style. Everyone was silent. Naraku and Sesshomaru just shared death glares. Even Inutaisho stopped eating his delicious noodle that Kagome had clumsily dropped (as I forgot to say that last chapter). Jakotsu broke the silence by saying in an excited tone to Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Sango

"This is going to be good."

At that very moment Naraku and Sesshomaru pounced on each other. They were doing constant hair grabbing, biting, and kicking in an attempt to win and be declared to most powerful in all the lands surrounding them. They weren't getting off to a very good start of being declared that certain someone with their fighting techniques. Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kohaku entered the little kid fight scene walking at a slow, calm pace arguing.

"You were supposed to watching him." Kagura snapped at Hakudoshi.

"Kagura, I am the powerful one in charge, I would know that if I were supposed to watching him, I would do my task well. I know you have a reputation for not doing that loyally." Hakudoshi snapped back.  
"I was watching him 2 hours ago. I'm not the one on the cycle who's supposed to watch the new little brat in our group." Kagura glanced at Kanna and Kohaku.

"It wasn't me." Kanna said with absolutely no emotion in her voice or change of look on her face whatsoever.

"I wasn't next." Kohaku said simply shrugging. They were all looking with accusing eyes, except for Kanna of course who simply looked, at Hakudoshi.

"It wasn't me I said that already!" Hakudoshi complained at his unloyal servants. They all stood in a circle arguing while the fight raged on.

It was still the same old pretty dirty tricks until the worst one came. Naraku attacked the ears. Everyone gasped. Although they hadn't done too much to the ears, they learned the hard way right before Sesshomaru had transformed into a human on the night of the full moon instead of new, that no one would hurt the ears. That was a painful night for Suluko, who remembered it painfully clearly.

Flashback

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Doo doo doo doo- all of them are standing in a row- bom bom bom- big ones, small ones, some of them in between!" Sesshomaru and Suluko sang merrily. Kagome giggled at her two friends; one who was a child and the other who wasn't but simply acted like one. Both of their ears were sprung up high in a content way. Their heads bobbed around to the beat of the coconut song that many of the members in the group had regretted her teaching them. Especially to Sesshomaru, who constantly sung off key.

"You two are so funny!" Kagome laughed at them. They kept on singing the same lines, as that was all Kagome knew and taught them (and that's all that I know of the song too).

"Well, I've always liked singing. Especially when it's with good little kids!" Suluko said in a praising tone as he rubbed Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru had been very good lately. A dreadful accident suddenly occurred. Suluko accidentally scraped the sensitive part of Sesshomaru's ear with his sharp, slightly poison-activated nails. Sesshomaru yelped loudly and immediately did his first instinct. Every male in his direct family had an immediate instinct.

Inuyasha: Violence

Inutaisho: Protecting those he loves and/or cares about

Sesshomaru: REVENGE

He jumped up on top of Suluko's head and bit as hard as he could with his razor sharp teeth on the sensitive part at the back of Suluko's fragile bunny ears. It was horrible until a miracle happened. The sun set, the full moon rose, and Sesshomaru transformed into a delicate young human. His once powerful jaws couldn't keep a strong hold on Suluko's hurting rabbit ears. He fell down on his back and started to cry, and Suluko also wanted to cry because his ears hurt and now his little-big brother was crying and Kagome wasn't happy anymore and it was a gloomy, scary night. Crickets chirped in the background and the fire flickered as it began to die out.

"What happened to me?" Sesshomaru choked between sobs. He may be a powerful, nearly heartless war lord as an adult, but he was an adorable, charitable, and weak when he was a kid.

"So the full moon is your time of weakness?" Kagome said in a slightly confused tone; Inuyasha and Shiori were both humans on the new moon, and Jinenji was on the day of the full moon. Why was he weak on the typical horror night meant for werewolves?

"I thought it didn't happen to me because this is only a spell and nothing happened on the new moon when Inuyasha transformed!" Sesshomaru was becoming more scared every minute he talked or thought or did both about his weakness. He fingered his now midnight black hair and tried to find the ears that were once placed on top of his head, but had gone back down to the sides. His yellow eyes were now a dark, deep brown. This was not good. That was the time of weakness when Naraku and his evil minions could easily attack. It would have been simple because now, there was only Suluko and Kagome, and neither had their weapons with them. The only thing they could rely on was Suluko's not-so-controlled poisonous whip. He hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. Last time he tried, he nearly cut off Inuyasha's left arm. That would have been good revenge for Sesshomaru though. Then what they feared had come to reality. There was rustling in the bushes. Kagome didn't trust Suluko, and he didn't trust himself, so she picked up a large log that she could barely hold up and was prepared to swing it as hard as she could like she would do in her baseball games in gym class at her school in the modern era. She focused hard, as the rustling continued. It couldn't have been a very powerful minion of Naraku's, as it appeared to be stuck in the hedge. As soon as it popped out, she swung as hard as she could. If it were in the game, she definitely would have hit a homerun! However, she didn't hit the enemy. All that was there was a very frightened Toki that had barely managed to duck the unbelievably powerful attack. Her strange pink hair was spread out all over the dirt forest floor. Her little hands were on top of her head and she whimpered, whispering under her breath for her big sister to come and save her.

"I am so sorry Toki! I thought it was Naraku!" Kagome said begging for Toki to forgive her and not to cry like Sesshomaru had been before. Now, he was curled up very tightly in Suluko's arms. He peeked over the white and faded grey cheap kimono that Suluko wore to see Toki who stared at him in a very confused way.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Toki asked, obviously forgetting about what Kagome had almost done to her.

"I'm right here. " Sesshomaru said slightly annoyed. His voice had become slightly higher pitched, so Toki didn't recognize that the 6 year old human before her was actually the 6 year old half-demon that she had recently fallen in love with (ah, little kid romance).

"Where's the real Sesshomaru? Is he dead! Did you try to replace him with this fake!" Toki was now hysterical.

"_I'm dead!_" Sesshomaru started to cry again. Suluko couldn't handle it anymore. He cried too, and Toki cried, and Kagome was about too because it was becoming simply too stressful. She couldn't find a way to explain to Toki that this was normal for half-demons to transform into humans and to Sesshomaru that he wasn't dead. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"_EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" _ Everyone stopped and froze. It was very unusual for her to scream words like that in that tone to children. She let out an angry sigh and sat down.

"Sesshomaru, you're not dead; Toki, that is the real Sesshomaru, he's just a human right now, and Suluko, if you cry like that no wonder your mom thought you were very feminine." She sat down and wasn't expecting any questions and didn't want to answer any either. Suluko quietly whispered to Sesshomaru

"If you hadn't bitten my ear, none of this would have happened!" He hissed to him. Sesshomaru swallowed, wondering if when he bit Suluko's ears that had caused him to turn human. He was 6, he forgot all logic. He vowed to himself to never bite anyone's animal ears again.

End flashback

Sesshomaru growled and glared at Naraku who was pulling very hard on his ears. He had promised to never bite anyone's _animal _ears again. He went for revenge to bite Naraku's, and there was a lot of crying involved. They stopped fighting after that. Sesshomaru who was always considered the underdog to Naraku after the arrow pierced him, had obviously won the fight. He had his sweet and just revenge. Sesshomaru clutched onto his ears in pain, while Naraku did the same to him. They were both sitting in partly cross-legged positions right across from each others. It hurt them, a lot. Fiera picked up Sesshomaru and nuzzled him. It made him feel better. For Naraku, Kagura pulled him by the rough of his neck away from them and they all flew on her feather away; except for Hakudoshi who rode on Entei who simply stood around and watched the whole commotion. Then, something they were all too familiar with happened. The acidic glowing green arrow in Sesshomaru's chest, and he wailed in pain. Before they could do anything, there was an even smaller 2 year old Sesshomaru in Fiera's arms.


End file.
